Neighbors
by GingerFate
Summary: Ambrollins. Seth moves into the apartment across from Dean and shenanigans ensue. Dean tries to stay away but when Seth puts him in a compromising situation what will he choose. Sorry guys, I'm horrible with summaries. Please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies, I am back with another multi chapter only this one is an AU, something new from me. The name is a working progress, I may or may not change it. Anyway as for the future there will be non-con scenes as well as some other little surprises. I hope you enjoy.**

**-Wondercake  
><strong> 

"Mom I'll be fine. Yes I know, Las Vegas is dangerous" Seth Rollins spoke into the phone as he rolled his eyes. His mother had been saying the same thing ever since he decided that this is where he was going and it was getting tiring. He knew her speech by heart know and mouthed it along with her as she continued to ramble. He hadn't realized he zoned out until he heard his named called out angrily through the receiver.

"Seth Alexander are you listening to me?!"

"Yes. Look I'm pulling into my driveway now can I call you back?" He didn't really wait for an answer before he hung up. The duplex was a nice spainsh-esque style. It had a shared driveway which he would rather not have, and two sets of stairs going up to each of the front doors that were exactly across from each other. With their own respective porches. All in all it was a nice place and he was glad it was just like it was online. It was still pretty early in the morning when he got out of his car and from the looks of it his neighbor was home, or at least their car was in the driveway. Seth hoped that they wouldn't wake them as they started to unload the moving truck but as that thought popped into his mind out came a man around Seth's age, wearing only some jeans that it looked like he had just thrown on and a mop of messy auburn hair.

"Do you realize how fucking early it is?" Dean knew he sounded like an ass but seriously it was 5:30 in the morning and he didn't appreciate getting woken up, especially when he was trying to sleep off a hangover before he had to go to work. Dean waited for someone to answer his seemingly rhetorical question when a guy bi colored hair down to his collar bone came up to him.

_Well he makes a great first impression._ Seth thought to himself as he walked up to the man to apologize.

"I'm sorry for all the noise. I tried to tell them to be quiet but I don't think they really care. My name's Seth Rollins, your new neighbor." He politely said and offered his hand. Instead of shaking his hand the man shook his head and walked back towards his apartment mumbling something incoherent. Maybe it was for the best however, he didn't really need to get close to anyone. He needed to keep a low profile, that way he could stay hidden for as long as possible and hopefully long enough to be forgotten.

There was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep. Of course that would be his luck though, now he would never hear he end of it at work. If he actually decided to go in today. Well, being the boss did have its perks. Putting on a pot of coffee, he searched around for his phone. If he wasn't going to be there he had to make sure his second in command would be.

**Not gonna be in today Ro. You know what to do. –Dean**

Almost immediately his phone rang. Hell he hadn't even had time to make a cup of coffee. He answered the phone but hadn't been allowed to speak before an annoyed voice reached his ears.

"Really, Ambrose? You know we have the big restoration project. Need I remind you we only have one more week to get it done?" Dean rolled his eyes and made himself a cup of joe. Of course he knew how much time they had, he was then one that negotiated the fucking deal.

"We'll be fine. Just work on finishing the upholstery today and we'll do the paint job and shit Monday." He heard Roman groan knowing he didn't like doing upholstery too much.

"Fine but you owe me a drink after work." The phone disconnected and Dean smirked. He knew he'd win, he always won. Smirking to himself he went to take a sip of his coffee only to be interrupted by a knock on his door. Now what? When he opened it he saw a very frightened blonde.

"Dean I need your help." The girl's accent was thicker thanks to the fear.

"Hey calm down. What's wrong, Lana?" The Russian girl and he had become friends a while back when he helped her out. She had come to America and told stories of a better life only to be prostituted out. She had shown up outside his shop one day, all battered and bruised, seeking shelter. Now he usually stayed out of bull shit like that but he hated seeing beautiful women being abused. So he took her in, gave her a car, his second one actually, helped her find a job and place to live.

"He's seen me, Dean." Well this couldn't be any good.

Seth watched as a blonde was ushered into his neighbor's apartment, whose name was Dean he found out thanks to her. Maybe she was his sister. A blonde Russian sister. It was more likely that she was his girlfriend. Oh well, the good ones were either straight or taken. As he was pondering their relationship he had heard a very loud crash of some sort, not a crash but rather a ping or whatever, okay so he wasn't good at identifying sounds. When he snapped out of his thoughts he saw two of the movers near Dean's car. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Pushing away the movers he noticed a large dent in the side of the very classic car. Now Seth wasn't a car guy but he knew that there didn't seem to be a lot of these on the road.

"Fuck guys be more careful!" How the hell was he supposed to fix this before Dean found out? Because he sure as hell didn't want to tell him that the movers had fucked up his car. No he knew how important some cars were to certain men. Maybe he could just call a body shop or something and they could come pop out the dent right there before his neighbor even found out. Only problem was, he didn't know anyone to call. Shit, that meant he needed to man up and tell Dean what had happened. This was not going to be good. Not good at all. See now this is why he wanted separate driveways. Taking a deep breath he climbed the stairs to Dean's side and knocked on the door. When it was opened he caught a glimpse of the blonde girl crying before Dean narrowed the door.

"Do you need something?" It was asked in a pretty annoyed way and Seth thought for a moment that maybe Dean was just always annoyed.

"Um, actually I came to tell you that an accident occurred while the movers were unloading my dresser. They sorta hit your car." It was quiet for a few moments and at first he thought that maybe he had spoken too softly but when he looked up he saw Dean's jaw clenched.

They fucking hit his car? His baby? These motherfuckers. He pushed past the kid and went out to check how bad the damage was. When he saw it all he wanted to do was scream. Not because it was that bad because technically it would only take him an hour or so to get the dent out but because the guy in charge, or the guy he assumed to be in charge was sitting on the hood of his 1970 Ford Gran Torino GT.

"Get off my fucking car." It said so calmly Seth was scared for the guy. Dean walked up to his car and pulled the guy off by his shirt when he didn't budge. He then we to inspect the dent in his door.

"I suggest you watch over these clowns very carefully because if they do anything else to my car I'm holding you responsible." His crystal clear blues looked up at him for the faintest of moments before he stood up and went back to his apartment. Alright then, that wasn't completely nerve racking at all. Blowing out a breath he started directing the movers again this time making sure they weren't going anywhere near Dean's car. It didn't take much longer after that incident to get everything inside the apartment. He signed off on the paperwork and let them be about their way. Now all he needed to do was unpack all the boxes and get the place in order. Then of course go get some food. That part kind of scared him, but tree was no way he had found out where Seth was, right? While he was unpacking the small kitchen appliances, Seth heard his phone ring and for a second his heart stopped thinking it might be _him. _

"Seth, get ahold of yourself." There was no way he had gotten Seth's new number. He had only given it to his best friend and parents and they wouldn't give it to him. Shakily he reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and answered it letting out a breath he hasn't realized he had been holding when Dolph's familiar voice reached his ears.

"What's up, bitch? Vegas treating you well?" how he had ever become friends with this man will be a mystery until the day he died.

"See and this is why you're single still." Seth said while putting the phone on speaker and going about his unpacking.

"Whatever. Now when do I get to come visit? I miss you already, man." Just then Seth heard a female voice from the other end and smiled.

"Doesn't seem like you're missing me too much."

"You know I use sex to hide my feelings! Anyway Layla misses you too." The first part was said as a joke, something Seth had told his friend a while back. Dolph was sort of a man whore and slept with anyone and everyone. He had even tried to get with Seth a few times even though he was clearly taken.

"Look I'll come see you as soon as I can, right now I gotta get to work. Just wanted to make sure you got there safe. Love ya man." The phone disconnected, leaving Seth truly alone.

It had taken Dean hours, literally, to calm Lana down and get the whole story from her. Apparently she had been working, Dean had gotten her in with one of the casinos as a Showgirl, when Rusev walked in. As soon as she had seen him she had tried to make a run for it but of course she couldn't just leave work. Rusev had tried to engage her but she just kept to herself and came straight here after her shift not knowing what else to do. He had to admit she was brave for sticking it out.

"You know you can stay here as long as you need to. You also know that you can't hide forever, Lana." He had to figure out a way to help her. He could call the police but what help would that really do? Las Vegas police weren't really known for their protective detail. He'll he had been shot while in their care… twice.

"I cannot, I know this and I don't plan on running any longer. I just want my life back, why can't he leave me be?" Dean sighed, slowly shaking his head at the rhetorical question. Looking at the clock on the wall he noticed it was almost six. He was about to ask Lana if she wanted to go get dinner when a knock came at his door. Going up to the door he looked through the peep hole before opening it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Roman when the big Samoan made his way into the apartment pushing his way past his friend.

"I told you, you would owe me a drink. I'm collecting. Come on its not like you have a life. Lana can even come." He flashed a smile at the small blonde who blushed in return. Dean knew Roman had thought Lana was cute, he never said it but Dean knew.

"You could even invite your new neighbor." Dean didn't miss the innuendo hinting in Roman's voice.

"How about it, Lana? Up for a night out?" He didn't even acknowledge Roman's previous comment. The blonde looked at Roman nervously who just smiled again and she finally nodded her head. She wiped her eyes clearing them of all the smudged makeup under then and got up to go to the bathroom.

"So you gonna put on a shirt before you go ask him?" Dean's eyebrows pulled together in confusion not piecing together what Roman was saying. When it hit him, he just glared at his friend.

"I'm not asking anyone anything. Now leave it alone." He muttered before going back into his room to find a shirt. Eventually he just chose one that had been on top in his drawer. It was a simple black crew neck that hugged his biceps and showcased his lean waist, on top of that he threw on his grey leather jacket. With his black boots top it all off. When he went back into the living room, Lana was out of the bathroom and as far as he knew they were all ready to go. He figured they'd all just take his car since it was just the three of them and Lana could make her way to the back easily. As they started towards the car however, Dean noticed that Roman wasn't following. Instead he was going to the neighbor's door.

"Roman..no." He sharply whispered quickly climbing the steps so he could pull his friend away. Instead Roman avoided his grasps and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He was glaring at the Samoan when the door opened, only a crack and Roman shoved him forward telling the man who answered that Dean wanted to ask him something. When Seth opened the door further, Dean allowed his eyes to rake over his body. He was more defined then he would have thought. He had chocolate brown eyes, a nose that some might think was too big but it was the imperfection of it all that Dean though made it nice. He had a nicely trimmed full beard that somehow didn't age him, lips that were begging to be kissed. As his eyes travelled further he noticed Seth wasn't wearing a shirt which revealed nice pectorals, his crazy cut abs, good 8-pack at least, and that tantalizing v leading down. Too bad the jeans, that were insanely tight, were in his way of seeing anything else. When he noticed he was gawking he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"We're going out and I was thinking maybe you'd like to join?"

When Seth opened his door this was the last thing he expected. Dean, whose name he found out thanks to the other man, didn't even seem like the nice type of person to just invite a stranger out with friends for the night. Confused he looked in the direction that the other man went and saw him flirting with the blonde Russian he had seen earlier and felt a tinge of satisfaction that Dean wasn't with her. He also liked the fact that Dean had blatantly checked him out. Or maybe he was just looking at you and you out more into it then what it was. He thought to himself.

"Um..sure. Let me just get a shirt on." He swore he heard Dean say he didn't have to and as he turned around he smiled. He let Dean linger in the door way as he went to his bedroom and pulled out a light grey shirt short sleeved t-shirt that buttoned from the collar to about mid chest. Which of course he unbuttoned. Then he pulled on one of his many _Glamour Kills _snap backs, this one saying _Destroy Everything, Regret Nothing, _ with his hair in a low bun. Ready now, he turned back towards the door to see Dean, ankles crossed, leaning against the door frame. And damn if that wasn't the sexiest sight he had ever seen. As they made their way to Dean's friends he noticed that the Samoan was smiling.

"Seth this is Roman and Lana. Guys this is Seth." Dean introduced them and then started towards a whit range rover when Roman stopped him.

"Why don't you and Seth take your car? That way I can take Lana home and won't have to come back to the opposite side of town to bring you two back."

"Because thanks to some really inconsiderate movers I have a giant dent in my passenger door. Look I'll give you gas money if that's what you're worried about." Seth looked back and forth between the two men and for some reason he had to put his two cents in.

"We can take my car." He suggested seeing Dean look to where he was pointing to. Suddenly his beautiful blue eyes widen in what he could only describe as surprise. He couldn't blame him though. Technically this was his ex's car that he… took when he left. His ex _loved_ his cars, they were his pride and joy and to hurt him even more he took the Lexus LFA. Which was Randy's favorite.

"You can drive." Seth smiled when Dean's jaw dropped and he nodded his head as Seth handed him the keys. Tonight might actually be fun.

**A/N: Alright guys so there it is the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I enjoy hearing from you, it keeps me going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Enjoy.**

Dean couldn't believe that Seth would let a complete stranger drive his car, especially when he had a car like this. Something had told him that Seth didn't really see the importance of the car though. To him if was probably just another car. What a shame. As they followed Roman in his Range Rover, neither of them really spoke and tired of the silence Dean turned on the radio. All of a sudden a scream resonated throughout the car. Immediately he turned it down, rubbing at his abused ear. He heard a soft chuckle from his passenger and turned to face him.

"What's the matter, you don't like Bullet for my Valentine? _Her Voice Resides_ is a great song." At Dean's shake of the head another chuckle fell from those full lips. Damn he needed to stop thinking about that.

"What brings you to Vegas?" It was a random question but Dean was sort of a random guy. When he wanted to know something he asked it, not really caring if it was insensitive. Obviously, if Seth's hesitation was any indication, this was one of those insensitive questions.

"I just wanted some change." It was a simple enough answer right? Seth knew he wouldn't buy it though. After all who moved to a place where they didn't have any connections?

"You have family or something down here then?" Seth just shook his head at the question. The only family he had was back in Iowa and one event had him running away from them.

"Then I call bullshit on the whole 'just wanted some change' thing." With a glance to his left, Seth smirked. This man who knew absolutely nothing about him or his life could read him like a book. He wasn't sure if he liked that or if it scared him. They pulled into a parking lot, saving Seth of any more questions. At least for now, who knows if Dean would halt just because they were around more people. When they met back up with the other two they all made their ways into the restaurant, actually it looked more like a bar/restaurant. They were escorted to a table, Lana and Roman on one side leaving Seth to sit beside Dean, and their drink order taken.

"I'll take a gin and tonic." Seth told the waitress when she asked. The girl then gave her full attention to Dean who wasn't interested in more than telling her he wanted a bourbon. She didn't take the hint though, at least not until Dean looked at her like she was stupid and asked if she was going to go get their drinks or not. She quickly took Lana and Roman's drink order then all but stomped to the bar.

"So Seth you liking Vegas so far?" It came from Roman making Seth snatch his attention from the man beside him who he had apparently been staring at. Hopefully Dean's conversation with Lana had him too preoccupied to notice.

"Well I haven't really been able to enjoy it yet. Plus it's not like I know anyone around here so if I do something it'll probably be by myself and that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He smiled, when Lana giggled telling him that she knew what he meant.

"Dean could show you around. He knows this place like the back of his hand, right Dean?" He hated when Roman just volunteered him for things. Dean just took a sip of his drink when it was brought to their table. He knew the real reason Roman was doing this. His friend thought Dean needed someone in his life, he had been doing this for a while Normandy so far nothing. Dean always went along with it thought because, well most of the time he got laid but he couldn't just use Seth like that. He just seemed so innocent. Kind of like a lost puppy, a really attractive lost puppy.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Seth said softly making Dean chuckle.

"Naw Roman's right. I'll show you around, if you're not busy tomorrow?" it wasn't like he had anything to do on a Saturday. The weekend is when he usually worked on his car and he could do that in the morning then hang with Seth later that afternoon.

"Um, yeah. If it's alright though I'd like to go around to some casinos and bars or lounges. If I'm gonna live here I will need a job."

"What do you do?" Dean didn't know why he asked it. Probably just because he was curious as to why Seth wanted to work in a casino or bar.

"I'm a mixologist."

"So you're a bartender?" Seth literally gasped and his eyes went so wide Dean almost choked on his drink when he laughed into the glass.

"I am NOT a bartender. Do I look like some no talent lowlife who needs to work their way through college?" Seth knew he sounded like he was crazy but there was a difference between the two. A very important difference.

"Okay not bartender. How about we order our dinner?" Seth wasn't aware that the waitress had come back to get their food order until Dean had said that. Blushing slightly he quickly looked at the menu he had been holding and picked something at random. He wasn't really a picky person. In fact he would eat practically anything.

XXXXXX

Dinner was actually fun, which surprised Dean. Sure he had fun on his nights out with Roman but Seth made it different. It was kind of hard to explain. There was just something about the younger male that drew people in. As they got back home the two finalized their plans for tomorrow, Dean then made his way back to his respective apartment watching Seth do the same before closing his front door. Dean didn't understand why he offered to show Seth around tomorrow. It's not like he had some neighborly duty and he wasn't generally a hospitable person. So the why baffled him. Hell he should have just completely ignored Roman when he said to invite Seth. He should have told Seth when Roman pushed him forward that his friend was just being stupid and he didn't want to ask him anything. That's what should have happened. Stupid Roman and his stupid ideas for trying to hook Dean up. Sighing to himself, Dean tore off his shirt, threw himself down into his favorite recliner and turned on the television.

Seth didn't know why he had been persuaded to hand out with Dean tomorrow. He didn't know why he had asked Dean to take him job hunting. He was supposed to be keeping a low profile. He didn't want to make friends when he moved here, that wasn't the plan. The plan was to find a job, avoid coworkers and everyone else except customers then after work come home and continue to avoid people. It was definitely not to make new friends. Of course though he would go and fuck all that up. All because of a cute neighbor. Well he supposed one or two new friends couldn't hurt. Really how likely was it that they knew _him_?

"Highly unlikely, really." He tried to reason with himself. Seth yawned as he made his way to the master bedroom, not bothering to grab any clothes to sleep in. As he was getting into the bed he heard his phone go off, figuring it was just Dolph however he continued about his way. He'd call him back whenever he woke up.

_He was running through the big house the pain in his side getting worse with each step. He heard the angry man coming from behind him, getting closer with each step. He barely made it to the bedroom in time to lock the door behind him. The man's big fist were pounding on the door and Seth could feel it rattle against his back. _

"_Open the door Seth. Seth open the fucking door, before I break it down!" Seth knew he wasn't bluffing, he never bluffed. He also knew that if he opened the door then he would be in much worse shape than he was now. Maybe he would cool down and not want to hurt Seth anymore. At least not for now. He realized that was only a fantasy as a heavily tattooed arm burst through the door, grabbing his hair. _

"_You know you can't run from me." Seth turned around to meet the steel blue eyes of the man he once loved but now didn't even recognize._

Seth woke up to his alarm clock screaming at him from the bedside table. He had apparently forgotten to disarm it before he went to sleep last night but right now he was more than thankful for that. He had been having these night terrors since he left, believe it or not they were actually getting better. At least now he didn't wake up screaming. Now all that happened is him waking up in a cold sweat with the sheets sticking to him, which is why he didn't wear clothes to sleep anymore. Rubbing his eyes, Seth sat up in his bed and stretched the sleep away before standing. He needed a nice hot shower. Just as he was heading to the bathroom he heard a loud curse coming from outside and being the curious one he padded over to the window and pulled back the curtain just a bit to see a shirtless Dean rubbing his head.

Dean was outside working on his car, changing the air filter really. He figured that since he had already fixed the dent in the passenger side door that he'd do something else worthwhile. When he heard his phone ring he couldn't help but to jerk making him hit his head on the hood lf the car. Well that was just fucking lovely. Groaning and rubbing his head he rubbed his hands on the handkerchief he pulled from his back pocket and looked at the called id on the phone. He hit head for a fucking 800 caller? Nice. Rolling his eyes he just happened to look up and see a face peering at him from the window. Dean smirked and waved at Seth who surprisingly waved back. Dean figured he'd just be the sort to blush and hide when he was caught in some embarrassing situation. He was actually glad that wasn't the case. Dean liked when someone owned up to what they did, embarrassing or not. It was an attractive trait. Seth moved away from the window and Dean saw a glimpse of bare skin when the curtain swished shut. Shaking his head and smirking to himself he turned his attention back to his car. After all he and Seth still had plans for later this morning.

He can't believe he had stood there and let himself get caught staring at Dean. Oh well, he could look right? Sighing Seth finally made his way to the bathroom and took a nice, long, hot shower. He almost didn't want to leave the sanctuary of warmth. When he finally gathered enough willpower to step out into the cold apartment he wrapped a towel around his waist and went directly to the closet. He grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white _Sink or Swim_ tank top he got at Hot Topic before he left home. After he slipped on his simple black monochromatic low quarter Converse, he grabbed his ADTR hoodie then his keys before heading outside.

"Hey, whatcha working on?" Seth asked as he reached Dean. The man looked up from whatever it was to answer.

"Air filter, almost finished." Dean said as he tinkered with one last thing then wiped his hands on his rag again. When he stood up he looked over at Seth who was wearing those damn skinny jeans and a tank top.

"You're not going to need that hoodie." Dean stated as he pointed to the jacket in Seth's arms.

"Nevada gets hot during the day, even in the Spring. Come on up, just let me wash up real fast then change. I'll be ready to go." Dean lead Seth up the stairs to his apartment then told him to make himself at home. He scrubbed his hands with the Goop hand cleaner Lana had gotten him then washed the smudge on his face off before going to change. Just simple jeans and Chambray black button down with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone then his boots and he was done. Emerging from his room he saw Seth sitting on his couch petting his ginger tailed Turkish Van cat, Bri who apparently decided to come out of hiding.

"You're lucky, she usually hides from strangers." Dean went up and pet her head and immediately she started meowing.

"Alright, Jo we'll get you some food girl." At the mention of food Dean's cat jumped down from Seth's lap making him laugh.

"I didn't peg you for the cat type." Seth said as he stood up and watched Dean dish out one of those Fancy Feasts moist cat food that looks about as good as human food onto a plate and set it on the counter for Bri.

"I also didn't think you'd spoil a cat either." He chuckled as Dean threw the can away then picked up his keys and motioned towards the door.

"Hey Bri is family. I picked her up from the side of the road when I moved in here bout a year and a half ago. She was just a scared, matted up little kitten then. Got her groomed, her shots up to date and most importantly loved her. She's the only family I got left." Seth smiled at the man he saw behind the hardened exterior. He was like that with Lana too. Dean was a different person around the people he cared about.

"Ready when you are." Dean motioned for Seth to lead as he grabbed his keys from the counter and followed him out the door and down the stairs. When Seth stopped and asked if they wanted to take his car, Dean shook his head.

"Naw we can take mine. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that baby." He still couldn't believe he had even been this close to the LFA let alone been able to drive it. After Seth got into the car Dean went over to the drivers side and did the same, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm glad you could get that dent out." Seth was horrible at making small talk and he knew it, even if Dean hadn't chuckled at his attempt.

"So is Bri short for anything?" Well he had to try something. Dean wasn't helping in the conversation department and Seth hated quiet car rides. Last night was enough to last him a lifetime. That car ride with Dean had been awkward as hell.

"Sabrina. My ex who was helping me move hated it so I named her that just to spite him. " It didn't escape Seth's notice that Dean had said 'him'. Oddly enough he felt a tinge satisfaction at that little admission. Dean probably didn't even realize that he let out a small glimpse into his private life. That or he didn't care. Seth envied that mindset, it had taken him three years just to come out to his family then another year to his friends. He had been afraid that everyone would disown him. His supposed friends did just that all but Dolph that was who was technically the first person to know. His parents also surprised him but in a completely different way. They accepted him in a heartbeat. His mother telling his father to pay up. Apparently they had a bet going on about when he would come. Either by his 18th birthday or his 20th. His mom was closer, he came out when he was 21. He wondered what would happen if he came out when he was 19 but they never answered that question.

Dean didn't quite know why he had explained why he named his cat what he did. Maybe because it was easy to talk to Seth. Which was nice because he had very few people he could actually tell anything to and not worry about the consequences. At least he hoped this wouldn't backfire on him. He didn't think about how Seth would react to his sexuality, mainly because he didn't care what people thought of him. The younger male seemed to either accept it or just ignored it because he didn't comment on what he had said about his ex besides that he liked the cat's name.

"Thanks, I live for you acceptance." His sarcastic comment filled with playfulness.

"Have you thought of any place you'd like to apply? I know a few if you haven't." Seth closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. How had he not even looked online for job openings around here? He hadn't even thought about where he would go to apply yet here he was driving around with Dean not even thinking about it honestly.

"I have not. After I finished unpacking last night the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I'm up for wherever you want to take me." Dean's eyebrow shot up at that. Well wasn't that up for a lot of interpretation. He knew exactly where he'd like to take Seth, after all it had been a while since he had last been laid as Roman often likes to remind him.

"No problem, we'll just go to a few of the casinos and better lounges that I know of. The bar manager of Savile Row at the Luxor sort of owes me a favor and I know the bartender at Herbs and Rye. May not be ideal for you but it's a start." At least one of them had thought of something. And Seth didn't want to know how an owner of a bar owed Dean something.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, my internet has been down and I just got it back up. Also I'm sorry for how I'm leaving it, if I made it any longer I feel like I would just be rambling. I hope I deserve a review. And I will try my best to get the next chapter up in a timely fashion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not know nor am affiliated with anyone from the WWE. This is strictly a work of fiction from which I gain no monetary value. All I gain is the support and happiness from my readers/reviewers. Enjoy.**

****Seth had no idea how Dean pulled it off but in the timespan of an hour he had a job. Sure it wasn't exactly the type of place he would usually go but hey, at least he could psi his bills without draining his bank account. The bar that Dean obviously frequented, if everyone in there greeting him by name was any indication, wasn't hiring. Or at least that's what the bartender, who had been flirting with Dean and glaring at Seth had told them. Seth figured he had just said that because he felt threatened by the bi-colored hair male. Which was funny considering that man had to be a ten to Seth's eight. Savile Row, however, he had better luck with. Apparently their main bartender had just quit and they needed someone to take over for the person they let take her spot. After completing an interview from the bar manager, which included making a few basic drinks, Seth was told that he would start Monday night. Now the two men were sitting in a nice little café for a late lunch or early dinner. Whichever you wanted to call eating at three p.m.

"See I told you that you'd be employed by the end of the day." Dean had always had the confident personality. He had always set his mind to something then once there, he always accomplished whatever his goal was. Be it material things or people. Dean chuckled when Seth smiled and rolled his eyes at the older male.

"However will I repay you?" Once again Seth's open to suggestion comments had Dean's mind racing. He could think of a few ways the younger could repay him. Instead of saying anything that could get him in trouble, he only smirked. Let Seth take that how he wanted. He noticed that Seth shook his head a little but refrained from acknowledging Dean's actions.

"For real though thank you. You didn't have to use your favor on me." Dean only shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"You got that job on your own. I just introduced you." And really he did. He didn't tell Mark to hire him.

"What did you do to earn that favor anyway? If it's not too personal to talk about." Another smirk played across Dean's lips. Well wasn't he just well mannered.

"I own a restoration shop. Mark brought in a 1943 Plymouth Coupe for a completely restoration. Engine, upholstery, paint job, you name it. The other place in town told him that they couldn't get some part they needed. Instead of arguing with the guy, Mark brought it to me and I didn't stop until I found what was needed. Even gave him a custom paint job at no extra cost because it took so long. No one else in town has a two tone cream and candy red 43 Plymouth coupe, probably no one else in the county. If the customer is happy they'll go around tell their friends then those friends will tell their friends and so on. Gotta love the business world." Seth noticed that Dean seemed pretty proud of his business. It didn't surprise him that Dean had a job that dealt with cars. At least now he could claim he had a type. So far though that was all Dean seemed to have in common with _him,_ thankfully.

"So when are you gonna tell me why you really moved out here." Seth visibly tensed up at Dean's question. He knew that if he was planning on becoming friends with Dean that he's have to face this conversation sooner or later but honestly he was hoping for later.

"It's not a pretty story." Dean didn't say anything. I stead he waited for Seth to continue. Taking a deep breath he did just that.

"I met this guy while I was working in a bar, when I was actually a bartender taking mixology classes. He was charming, tall and fucking hot as hell. I couldn't believe he'd be interested in someone like me. I mean he was off the scale. Anyway he asked me out, well not necessarily asked more like he told me he'd pick me up after my shift. He was just so damn confident like he knew I'd go. I did of course. In the beginning he was sweet and just perfect. He took me to the grand opening form his second restaurant, I met his friends and family. He wasn't ashamed of me and that felt so good. Hell he was the one that told me it would be alright if I came out to my parents. That even if it went wrong he'd always be there for me. The first year or two were amazing. We went everywhere, did everything. It was like a fantasy come true. All of a sudden though it changed. He changed. He always accused me of cheating even though I gave him no cause to believe so. Then he started to get violent. I don't want to go into detail, let's just say it was bad. I left him once it got to the point where I couldn't hide it anymore but he found me, apologized, promised it would never happen again and of course I took him back. Like an idiot. You can probably guess that it didn't stop. Three years later here I am. I'm afraid every second of my life now that he'll show up and drag me back to St. Louis." Seth hadn't realized he had started crying until Dean wiped his face.

"I won't let him." Dean's words were sincere and Seth felt his heart flutter at the gesture. Seth really did feel safe when he was with Dean. Which was weird considering how he was basically a complete stranger.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be a drag or burden you with my problems." Seth's voice was still a little rough but Dean shrugged his shoulders at his apology.

"I asked because I wanted to know. I can't imagine how bad that must have been for you, Seth. But you were strong enough to get away and if I have to be your personal bodyguard for the rest of your life, I promise he won't get you. Ever." He meant every single word. The thought of Seth scared and hurt, angered him beyond belief. If he ever met Seth's ex, Dean would kill him for making the beautiful bi colored hair man sitting across from him scared, for hurting him. Seth's chocolate colored orbs met Dean's baby blues and instantly he felt something. Honestly he felt it last night but he wanted to ignore it. He didn't want to feel anything for anybody because they always hurt you. One way or another he would end up hurt. So once again he ignored it. He ignored the yearning in his chest to reach out and pull Seth into him. He ignored the urge to kiss him. Nothing could become of him and Seth. Friends, that's all they could be. Plus Seth needed time after his past relationship, something like that had to take a while to get over. To learn how to trust people again. Although he was sitting here with a person he just met, so maybe Seth's problem was that he was too trusting.

"How about we get back home, huh?" Dean paid the check ignoring Seth's protest on the matter.

"I thought you were gonna show me around town? So far the only places I've seen are the inside of two bars and a café." A hint of smile played across Seth's face. He didn't quite want to go home yet. There was nothing there for him. No one waiting for him. At least with Dean he had something. Even if it was only friendship.

"Okay what do you want to see?" Dean asked, allowing Seth to lead them outside to the car.

"I want to see everything." 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, it was 6 o'clock and they were finally heading home. Dean had to hand it to the kid, Seth was great company. Today was never dull or boring even though all they basically did was drive around. Dean showed him all the best places to eat, where he could shop without getting ripped off, and of course he showed him where his shop was. As they pulled into the driveway, Dean noticed a taxi.

"Stay here." Dean ordered Seth as he put the car in park. It didn't escape his notice that the younger's breathing hitched, obviously worried that his ex had found him.

"Can I help you?" he called out to the bleach blonde male banging on Seth's door. His head swiveled around to face Dean.

'I'm looking for Seth Rollins. He lives here right?"

"And you ar-" Dean didn't get to finish his question before Seth got out of his car and practically ran for the blonde.

"Dolph! What are you doing here?" Seth threw himself into the arms of his friend, a huge smile on his face. Sure it had only been a week since he had seen him and a few hours since he had spoken with him but Seth missed his friend.

"Obviously I'm here to see my best friend, but it looks like you don't need me anymore." Dolph motioned over to Dean who had just been standing there and pouted.

"Oh Dean this is Dolph. Dolph my neighbor Dean." Dean only said hello before telling Seth that he'd see him later. He watched as Dean went into his apartment, entranced at the sight for some reason.

"Hello, Seth? Quit staring at the cutie and help me with my things." Seth shook his head and smiled as he took some of the bags his friend had and led him into his apartment. When they got him settled, Seth handed him a beer and they sat down.

"So why didn't you tell me you were going out with someone tonight? You little stud, you." Dolph waggled his eye brows and Seth groaned pushing his friend playfully.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were coming to see me?" Seth shot back.

"I wanted to surprise you. Now answer the question."

"It's not what you think. He was just showing me around and helped me find a job. Dean's just a friend."

"Mmhmm sure. He may be that now but just give it some time and that'll change. Oh this is supposed to be a surprise but your parents are coming down sometime next month, so prepare for that. Anyway as much as I love you it was a long flight and I need to catch up on some beauty sleep." Seth truly had no idea how he became friends with this man. Chuckling he got up from the couch and showed Dolph where the bedroom was. While he slept, Seth figured he could try to organize his place a bit more and maybe go over and apologize to Dean for their day being so rudely interrupted. Of course they were coming home anyway so what else were they really going to do tonight? Just as he opened the front door he saw Dean standing there holding the hoodie he had taken but didn't wear.

"Oh..uh you left this in my car, figured you'd want it back." Seth took the jacket from Dean's outstretched hand and smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he shut the door behind him and stood out on the porch with Dean. The sun was just starting to set and Seth couldn't' help but notice the way Dean's auburn hair shone in the light. A mixture of red, blondes and browns dancing together as a light breeze blew across. His viewing only interrupted by Dean's voice.

"Seth are you alright?" Dean was kind of worried about the kid. He looked like he was just staring off into space.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for today. It was fun actually." A chuckle fell from Dean's lips as Seth spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I had fun too. Maybe we could do it again sometime." Seth looked a little bit startled at what Dean had said and he almost started to regret it until Seth smiled. Dean would never get tired of that smile.

"Yeah that'd be great." He nodded then said he as just going to go do something with his 'disorganized mess of an apartment'. So Dean said his goodbyes for the second time that night and went back over to his place. He wasn't lying when he said he had fun. Which was different for him because his usual standards for fun most of the time ended with him waking up the next morning not remembering the night before. As soon as he stepped through his door he heard his phone going off. Reaching into his pocket he glanced at the screen to see Roman calling.

"Hey man what's up?" he asked as he plopped down on his couch petting Bri who immediately found her way onto his lap.

"Nothing much. I have a date with Lana tonight and honestly I'm a little nervous." Roman Reigns was nervous? Well that was a new one.

"Come on, Ro. You'll be fine. She already likes you so all you really have to do is be yourself. How badly can you really fuck up?" Dean heard Roman scoff on the other end.

"Wow thanks for the confidence boost." He replied dryly.

"Please, you don't need a boost in that department. You're cocky enough without me telling you she'll melt at the near sight of you." He threw that in there because as much as he liked to poke fun at his friend he knew he needed it.

"How'd today go with Seth?" Roman was clearly trying to get his mind on anything besides his impending date so Dean would play along to help calm his nerves.

"It was find. I called Mark at Sevile Row and told him I knew someone who needed a job and it just so happened that Eva Marie had been fired or quit or whatever. So he gave Seth a chance. The kid's not ecstatic but hey it's a job, right?"

"Eva Marie is the fake red head that was always trying to fuck you right? What'd she do to get fired?"

"I don't know man. I didn't really ask. Look quit stalling and go on your date. Call me if you fuck it up and we can grab some drinks." With that he hung up and turned on his TV, trying desperately to get his mind off his neighbor. He already knew that man would be the death of him.

**A/N: I know it's a little on the short side but hey, I got two updates in one week. ****I hope you liked it and will leave me a review? Oh and just a little fyi the next chapter is going to skip a month to where Seth's parents come see him. That should be interesting, right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not know nor am affiliated with anyone from the WWE. This is strictly a work of fiction from which I gain no monetary value. All I gain is the support and happiness from my readers/reviewers. Enjoy.**

It had been a little over a month since Seth had moved to Las Vegas and so far all his fears have been unwarranted. No one showed up at his job or apartment to drag him away from his life here, nor did anyone show up to just beat the hell out of him. Which was always nice. Dolph had even decided to move out here so he had his best friend. He had also been hanging out with Dean a lot since the day he had shown him around the town and helped him find a job. Hell they were together almost all the time, sometimes with Dolph tailing. Dean would even come see him while at work. Right now, actually, Dean was changing Seth's oil in his car. He had noticed it was running a little funny and asked Dean to look at it. Turns out it wasn't that big a deal.

"When was the last time you changed the oil in this thing? It's dirtier than a back alley hooker." Dean came out from under the car a little oil on his face that apparently made its way there when he didn't move fast enough when he removed the drain plug. Seth wiped the oil away without even thinking about it then answered.

"I don't know really. Technically it's not my car. It was my ex's favorite so I took it out of revenge. Plus it's a pretty car." Seth knew Dean would roll his eyes before he even did it.

"Wait so he doesn't have like lojack on this thing?" The bi colored hair male shook his head.

"No he was so cocky. Thought no one would have the balls to steal from him. I guess I showed him huh? Want to know the funny thing? I don't even like this car. I'm thinking of trading it in or something." Dean raised his eyebrow at Seth. He was going to trade in his car? Well if it brought him bad memories then Dean wouldn't have it any other way. Just as he was about to ask what car he would trade the Lexus in for, Seth's phone rang. Dean let him have his conversation assuming it was his parents who had been planning on coming down for a few weeks now. Going over to his apartment, Dean washed his hands free of all the oil, grease and dirt, grabbed them both a Heineken then went back out into the Nevada heat. Seth was looking at his phone seemingly annoyed by his recent conversation.

"They're on their way now." It was almost as if Seth was talking to himself he said it so quietly. Honestly Dean didn't understand the problem. If his parents wanted to come visit he would probably enjoy it. You know if he had the whole loving family thing going for him like Seth obviously did. Instead his mother was dead and his dad was an alcoholic. Hell his father might even be dead he didn't know.

"You seem mortified. What's the big deal?" He asked as he held out the beer for the younger male. Seth looked over at him and smiled in thanks as he took it.

"Well I figured they would come down and want to visit or whatever, no big deal right? But they want to stay with me. In a one bedroom apartment. For the weekend. But they're bringing my dog. Apparently they found him roaming the street near their house. Which is weird considering I left him in with my ex. If that son of a bitch sent my dog to Iowa hoping he'd get lost or hurt, I swear…." Seth couldn't finish his sentence he was so angry. Just the thought of it was enough to enrage him. His adorable Red Merle Australian Shepard didn't do anything to deserve that sort of treatment.

"What's your dog's name?" Dean was trying to get his mind off the anger dwelling I side him. Seth knew that and truthfully he was thankful for it.

"His name is Chantz. He was a birthday present a couple of years ago. I wanted to bring him with me but I couldn't fit him in the car." The sadness in Seth's voice made Dean sad as well. It was obvious he loved his dog and was hurt that he had to leave him behind with such a horrible person.

"Well he'll be here now. How'd they get him on a plane though?" If he was a big dog, which seemed like it if he couldn't fit in Seth's car then how would they get him on a plane. Dogs on planes had to be a certain weight and height. Even in the cargo bay.

"Oh they didn't fly. My dad has a ridiculous fear of planes. Big metal death traps as he likes to call them. So they're driving and they're almost here." He didn't sound as happy as he should have been but Dean wasn't going to pry. It was possible Seth was just nervous.

"Okay well I'll just finish changing your oil and leave you to happily reunite with your folks." Finishing up his beer he went back under the car to put the drain plug back in then he put new oil in. Just as he was draining the last bottle a black Toyota pulled into the driveway. Seth's parents exited the car then opened the back door and a white behemoth charged for Seth, tackling him to the ground. Dean smirked at the sight as Seth laughed. He looked so completely happy.

"Alright Chantz give Seth some room to breathe." Seth's dad tried to pull the dog off and once successful helped his son up and gave him a hug.

"You look well, son." Dean noticed Seth's mother glancing over at him and he figured that this should be a private moment between the three so he started up to his apartment. When he opened his door though, Bri thought it would be a great idea to try and make a run for it. She didn't get very far however because just as she made it down the stairs, Chantz was there and a standoff ensued. He was sure that the two were going to try and kill each other but instead they did something that seemed to not only surprise him but Seth and his parents as well. Sabrina slowly stepped up to the big dog then curled herself around his leg. Chantz in turn licked her. Well that was just bizarre.

"That's weird. Chantz doesn't like cats, in fact he's tried to eat a few." It came from Seth who watched as the two animals just laid down on the pavement together. He couldn't believe heat he was seeing. Of course his dog would get along with Dean's cat. Dean bent down to pick up Bri who only meowed in protest before he took her back to his apartment.

"So who's he?" Seth's mom asked curious as ever. Seth just ignored the question as he led his parents into his own apartment. The first thing Chantz did of course was lie down on the couch. His ex had never allowed him on the couch but Seth let him whenever he wasn't looking. Really the worst thing that could happen was Chantz shed all over it.

"It's a cute place." His mom was looking around, snooping around would be more like it.

"Thanks, mom. Now did you come here to see me or all my things?" She literally gasped,, as if she was mortified at his comment. His father just laughed it off as she spoke up again.

"I came because I was worried about my son, and I missed you. Do you have to work tonight?"

"No I've been working all week so I can get the weekend off, even did inventory. Just for you." He had known his parents were coming down and truthfully he did want to spend time with them. He was just thankful Mark had been understanding and allowed him these three days off even though the weekend was their busiest time. And his mother better be rally grateful because he hates and he means seriously loathes doing inventory. He was at the bar till 8 o'clock in the morning after working a full shift the night before.

"Good. So son, I know we just got here but I'm starving. Where can we go for dinner?" Seth's father was one of those guys who could eat a whole cow and still be hungry although you couldn't tell it by looking at him. He was almost as fit as Seth himself was.

"Um..well what are you in the mood for?" While Dean had shown him around a few places he still didn't know his way around the town so well. He got lost a few times heading to work.

"How about Chinese?" Seth knew his dad wasn't nuts talking about some buffet either. Which actually would have been easier since there was the place close to where he worked that he knew of. Maybe he could ask Dean. Just as he texted his neighbor his mother asked if he had a boyfriend yet.

"Mom!"

"Diane!" Seth and his father said at the same time. She didn't look ashamed of what she had said though. Instead she just shrugged.

"Well it's been a little over a month and he's a good looking boy and before you start there's no reason to be modest, you are." Seth rolled his eyes as his mother kept going.

"I noticed how happy you looked. A mother knows, Seth. You're hiding someone from me and I will find out who. Dolph says you've been hanging out with someone named Dean. Is that your boyfriend?" She just wasn't going to give up was she? She kept going on about trying to remember what Dolph had said about Dean. Great now his best friend was talking to his mother about something he knew nothing about.

"I think he said Dean was… your neighbor! That's why he was looking at you like that when we pulled up. I could tell right away that he liked you and he hasn't even said a word to me. And don't think I didn't see the way you watched him young man." This was going to be a long weekend. Seth felt his phone go off with Dean's answer. He told him there was a P.F. Chang's on the strip then one on Paradise Rd and then there was one more he couldn't remember. He then went on to say he didn't know why one town needed so many of the same damn restaurant which made Seth smile.

"That's him isn't it? Invite him to dinner."

"Mom he's not my boyfriend." He tried to argue once again but she argued right back that a person doesn't smile t their phone unless their talking to someone they are with or like. Seth looked to his father who just shook his head in defeat. Well this was just fucking fantastic. Texting Dean once again he went into his bedroom to get into more dinner appropriate attire, as his mother liked to say.

_From Seth:_

_My mother wants you to come to dinner with us. Oh and she thinks we're dating….even though I told her we weren't. Sorry. Maybe you just need to be the one to tell her._

Dean laughed as he read the text. Seth's mother seemed like something else. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought the idea of dating Seth. In fact he had numerous times but he just figured that Seth wasn't that I to him. After all he had all but thrown himself at Seth and so far the younger hadn't reacted. He had to know Dean had interest in him. Maybe Dean would just have to stop beating around the bush with him though. Maybe Seth was one of those people who were oblivious to flirtation. Dean had known a few of those types of people. Since he was still wearing the dirty jeans and tank top from when he changed the oil in Seth's car, he figured he should probably change quickly. His go to outfit was just jeans, a tshirt but since this would be the first time he was meeting his 'boyfriends' parents he should probably put a little more effort into it. Again at the thought of Seth being his boyfriend he chuckled, not because he thought it was funny but because he wanted it to be true. After numerous failed relationships Dean had thought that maybe he just wasn't going to find the perfect complement to him and he was okay with that truly he was but when he was around Seth he found he wanted it. That Seth was that for him. Rummaging through his closet he pulled out a dark pair of jean, because basically that's what his closet consisted of. Well jean, track pants and cargo shorts. He had a few pairs of slacks but only reserved them for really special occasions. His shirts, well mostly plain black or white crew necks, a few button up, a few band shirts and a few more shirts with random logos or pictures on them then of course tank tops. Dean was a very simple guy, albeit with horrid fashion sense, or so Roman had told him. He did however, hiding in the back of his closet have a white button up short sleeved shirt with pockets on the breasts, the sleeves were permanently cuffed and had those weird little buttons flap things on it. It also has the buttons on the shoulders that attached to a random flap of material. Honestly he couldn't remember when he had gotten the shirt but as he put it on he looked at himself in the mirror and he didn't look bad. It was nice and tailored around his waist. How the hell had this shirt never found its way to his body before? It was actually pretty comfortable. He debated on tucking it into his jeans or not but decided against it. That was so not him. Now he had to figure out what to do with his hair. Dean had gotten it wet and combed it back into a sleek style, like he had numerous time but for some reason he wasn't feeling it tonight so he messed up the freshly combed hair with his hands leaving his auburn mop a mess. Just as he was slipping his boots on, he heard a knock at his door. Getting off his bed he went to open it only to find Seth standing there, looking a bit ticked off.

"Well hello, baby." The annoyed look Seth shot made him chuckle.

"Shut up." Seth tried not to smile but couldn't help it. Dean was just so cute.

"Look thanks for coming to dinner. Someone needs to set her straight because doesn't believe me apparently." Dean's eyebrow raised in amusement but he didn't say anything.

"They left already told me they'd meet up there. You ready?" Dean nodded, put out some food for Bri, grabbed his keys then headed out the door with Seth.

"Which one are they going to?" Dean asked and Seth had no clue. Pulling out his phone he called his mom to find out which location and when she told him, he told Dean. It didn't take them long to get there and as soon as Dean parked his car they were heading inside. He hadn't noticed Dean had taken his hand until they reached the table and he saw his mother's eyes shoot down then she smiled. Dean was going to play along with this whole thing wasn't he? Sighing he rolled his eyes and looked over at Dean who only smirked as they sat down.

"Dean how nice of you to join us." Seth's mother smiled sweetly at him and Dean returned it.

"To be honest I was surprised he invited me. I was starting he was embarrassed of me, and didn't want me to meet you guys." Seth could not believe what Dean had just said. When his mother wasn't looking, Seth hit Dean under the table. It didn't seem to affect him however because all he did was chuckle and shoot him a wink. When the waiter came they all ordered their drinks and Dean even ordered Lettuce Wraps telling them they had to try them.

"So Dean, what do you do?" Now his dad was in on it? Jesus, how long would this night last? And why was Dean going along with this crazy charade?

"I own a restoration shop just off the strip. It's not much but it allows me to do what I love."

"Welp I like him." That was all it took for Seth's dad to approve of Dean. That's lovely. As soon as his drink hit the table, Seth gulped it down and it didn't escape his notice that Dean glanced over at him. Seth smiled at him and hoped it conveyed that he was okay. Because honestly he kinda liked the idea of him and Dean even if it was going to be only for the weekend.

After dinner Seth's parents went to a show and the 'couple' went back home. On the car ride to their apartments Dean couldn't keep his eyes off Seth for some reason. He knew that Seth had been uncomfortable with the whole acting like a couple thing but by the end of the dinner he had loosened up. Even called Dean pet names and was sort of touchy feely with him. He had had a few drinks though so maybe that was the reason for it.

"So where are you going to sleep if you're gonna let your parents take your room?" They were on Seth's porch, Dean leaning against the railing as they talked.

"Probably the couch, which will kill my back but really I have no other choice." Dean watched as Seth messed with his hat and hair. What he was going to suggest would probably backfire on him but hey, you couldn't blame a guy for trying.

"You could stay with me." Seth's eyes met Dean's as if he was trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Dean smirked as Seth chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Dean shook his head.

"Of course I don't mind." Seth smiled widely then told Dean he was just going to call and tell his parents that the door would be open. While he was getting some clothes, Dean went over to his apartment to clean up little bit. Not that his place was a mess but he did need to take out the trash. When he got back Seth was hitting on his couch petting Brit. Dean sat down next to him, turning on the television and reached over to pet his cat still on Seth's lap.

"Dean, may I ask you something?" The older raised his eyebrow at the question. He wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or not. Seth sounded serious though.

"Why did you go along with my mom's crazy idea that we were dating?" Of course that would be the question he asked. Dean could lie and say he didn't know or he could tell the truth which would in turn reveal his feelings for the bi colored hair male. Something he had given up a long time ago. Why the hell not? He deserved to be happy and Seth sure as hell did. Especially after all that he's been through. And Dean could give him that happiness. He knew he could. Leaning over, slowly he moved in to kiss Seth who in turn pulled away.

"Dean…" Seth didn't know why he stopped Dean because he wanted it, he really did but he was… scared. Sure Dean seemed nice, but so did his ex at first.

"Seth I would never hurt you. I would rather die myself than cause you any pain or grief. I wasn't planning on falling in love with you but now you're all I can think about. When I'm at work the only thing I want to do is finish whatever it is I'm doing then come see you. I want to share everything with you and I can't explain why. I swore off love a long time ago but then you came along and changed that. You changed what I wanted. Holy shit that sounded pathetic didn't it?" Seth was speechless at what Dean had just told him. It wasn't pathetic at all, it was sweet and kind and the best part was that he meant it. At least he hoped so.

"You can't love me. I'm…I'm so."

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me and I'll let it go. We can just be friends because I'd rather have you in my life like that than not at all. You deserve to be loved, Seth" Dean knew he couldn't admit to that. It's why he said it, to call Seth's bluff. Looking into the blue eyes of the man next to him, Seth sighed. As much as he wanted to hide his heart away into the deepest depths of himself, he knew it was already too late. He did feel something for Dean and he had just been trying to hide it. Dean was right though, he did deserve to be loved. When he didn't say anything, Dean leaned in again and this time Seth allowed the kiss to happen. Dean's lips were softer than he would have ever imagined. Seth felt his tongue press against the seam of his mouth and instinctively he opened. Allowing Dean to explore the wet cavern. His was obviously dominating the kiss, Seth very compliant with that. Suddenly Seth felt himself be pulled onto Dean's lap, the elder's hands resting on his hips. Only when those hands climbed their way up his body and beneath his shirt did he stop Dean.

"Dean I don't want to rush this because I don't want to ruin it." Dean hushed him before he said anything else. Sure he wanted to have sex with Dean, dear lord he could only imagine what a man like him could do in bed, but sex was something he wasn't sure if he was ready for.

"We can go as slow as you want to. I promise never to make you do anything you don't want to. But I will try to change your mind on what's considered rushing because let's face it, I'm just a man." Seth smiled at Dean's poor attempt of being funny. He totally knew what Dean meant though. Hell right now he was having a hard time not saying fuck it and telling Dean to throw him on the bed. Dean's soft lips brushed against his once more before suggesting they watch a movie. Agreeing, Seth was lead to the bedroom and he watched as Dean put in a random movie then laid down on the bed pulling Seth into him. As the younger male was lying there with his head on Dean's chest he heard his phone go off alerting him to a text but he ignored it. He was just too comfortable to move right now. He'd deal with it in the morning.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed your treat for this Halloween! I know I teased you guys but I promise it'll all be worth it in the end. I hope to receive a review this time. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: WARNING SMUT AHEAD! There you've been warned, read or don't. Also sorry for the long wait guys!**_

It was mid-morning by the time Dean woke up, Seth snuggled up to him like a cat. Smiling to himself, Dean threaded his fingers through Seth's thick, soft, bi colored hair. He didn't even notice the pounding on the door until Seth stirred asking him who it was. Shrugging he just told Seth to stay there while he went to check. As he got closer the knocking got louder and more frequent.

"Alright already I'm coming!" He yelled at the insolent person at the door. When he got to it he didn't bother looking through the peep hole, instead he just flung it open to see Roman standing there along with Seth's parents peeking out of Seth's apartment door. Great Roman must have woken them too.

"I need your help." His friend's voice was full of anger and worry all at the same time. What the hell was going on? Roman never showed this much emotion, not saying that he had no heart because he did, a big one in fact. He just never let negative feelings fill him. At least that's what he had told Dean one time when he asked why he didn't get angry often. Maybe Roman was just going insane. That would sure explain his abnormal behavior right now. Out of nowhere Dean heard a muffled scream come from his bedroom and instinctively he made a run for it only to see Seth staring at his phone, crying.

"Seth what's wrong?" As an answer the younger male just held out his phone. When he took it, Dean read the message still pulled up on the screen.

_I told you that you could never hide from me._

_-Randy_

"Baby, who's Randy?" Dean asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer just by the way Seth was acting.

"When did he become 'baby'?" Dean hadn't realized that Roman was behind him until he spoke.

"What did you need?" He asked ignoring Roman's question about Seth. Roman grimaced and said it was about his own fucked up ex story but he'd deal with it himself. Oh fuck, that couldn't be good at all. Sighing, Dean nodded and told Roman to give him a few minutes. Finding a semi-clean shirt, he threw it on telling Seth he'd be back as soon as he could. He had to help Lana and Roman out, after all he had told the Russian that he'd always be in her corner if needed.

"Dean, wait. What if he knows where I live? What if he knows about you?" It was obvious Seth was worried, hell he was practically hyperventilating he was freaking out so bad.

"Everything will be fine. If he knew where you lived he wouldn't send you a text. I feel like he's the type of guy that gets off on scaring people. Don't let him win. He just wants to get into your head." At least he hoped that was the case. What if this asshole did know where Seth lived? Then what? Dean didn't know this guy personally, but how big a deal could it be to be dumped. Hell Dean had been dumped before and he didn't get all murderous about it. Of course he had never been in an abusive relationship before either. Something Seth had dealt with for years. Maybe this thing with his ex is a possessive issue.

"Look go over and visit with your parents, that's why they're here. I'll call you when I'm finished." He kissed Seth softly and started to walk away only to feel a hand on his arm.

Seth didn't want him to leave. Call him needy, call him whatever but he was scared and as much as he liked Lana, she had her own boyfriend to take care of her now. Seth needed his. Dean seemed to understand, he went out into the living room and told Roman that he had to stay with Seth. When the younger male made his way out of the bedroom, Roman smiled and nodded his head once, telling him to be good to Dean. He wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but he didn't need to worry one bit. As Roman walked out the door, Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's lean waist and settled his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for staying. I mean I know you could have told me to just deal with this on my own." Dean gently hushed Seth and pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"You'll never have to deal with anything by yourself again. Not as long as I'm around." Seth sighed in content and let Dean's intoxicating, musky scent assault his nostrils. He could get used to this.

"Okay I should probably be a hospitable host and take my parents to breakfast." Pulling back from the taller of the two, he smiled. Just as he walked out the door, Dean told him he'd be right there. Seth only assumed that Dean needed to take care of Bri. The way he spoiled that cat was ridiculous. Going over to his own apartment he found his parents already awake and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well last night?" Seth's father practically choked on his drink and Seth's eyes widened in horror. There was no use in denying that he hadn't heard the hinting tone in her voice at the word sleep. Was she seriously asking him what he thought she was asking him? Even if he had slept with Dean that is not something he would share with his mother… ever. Ignoring her, like he usually did, Seth told them that he would take them for breakfast. It was then that his door opened. He figured it was just Dean so he didn't react at least not until his dad said something to the person.

"Dolph, it's been a while son. How have you been?" He wasn't expecting Dolph to come around. He was glad though because now he could tell his friend about him and Dean.

"Can't complain, Mr. R." Dolph rummaged through his cabinets until he found a coffee cup and made him a cup. Dean then walked in, because apparently Dolph left the door open. He greeted Seth's parents and Seth noticed the confused look on Dolph's face. He knew he'd have to explain what was going on some time or another but he didn't want to have to do it in front of everyone else. Lucky for him Dolph asked to speak with him.

"What's going on?" His friend asked as soon as the bedroom door closed behind him.

"Well, Dean and I are sort of dating."

"What? Seth you barely know this guy, are you sure it's a good idea?" What was Dolph worried about?

"You couldn't even pretend to be happy for me, could you?" Seth rolled his eyes and exited the bedroom. He knew he had found a good man in Dean yet here Dolph was trying to make him question that? What a great friend he was. His mother had told him that they had chosen a place to eat and she even asked Dolph to join them who took up the offer despite the look of annoyance Seth shot him. He so did not want him tagging along after he basically just dissed his relationship. His mom had suggested that they all take separate vehicles, however because apparently his parents had made plans again.

"You know I'm starting to think that you two came down more for a vacation and less to see me." He joked. In fact he didn't mind them having fun. They deserved it after all they've been through, mostly because of his problems but hey.

"Actually we came down to look at houses. We're thinking of retiring down here, to be closer to you. You are our only son after all." Getting into their separate cars, Dolph included they headed off to the diner, that he assumed Dean had picked out.

"I can't believe they'd move all the way out here." Seth's voice was soft almost as if he was talking to himself. When Dean looked over he seemed to be worrying his bottom lip. As comforting as possible the auburn haired ma rubbed Seth's thigh, who smiled back at him.

"Of course they would, they love you." And that was more than some people got. Dean knew that first hand. The diner wasn't that far from the house so it was only a ten minute drive. As they got out of the car Dean noticed Dolph talking to someone on the phone. Rather it looked like he was trying to talk to someone but whoever was on the other end was dominating the conversation. As soon as Dolph noticed, however he quickly said his goodbyes and hung up. Well that was odd. Going inside Dean was greeted by the waitress that usually waited on him and the little eye roll Seth did didn't escape him. What did he want of him? Dean had lived here for a long time and he knew a lot of people. Seth didn't seem truly annoyed though, more playfully so. As was evidenced when he pushed Dean over in their booth.

"So Dean, you've lived here for a while right?" Seth's father asked after the waitress left with their orders.

"Moved out here when I was 19." He answered taking a sip, of his coffee.

"Do you know any good neighborhoods around? Doesn't necessarily have to be Vegas, but we'd like to be close." Dean considered it for a bit there were a few he thought they might like.

"Well there's Downtown East, Rancho Charleston or Meadows Village. Just depends on what type of neighborhood you want to live in. Meadows Village is the quietest but it's still pretty close to everything. If you want a busier place Downtown east or Rancho would be better."

"Oh they're party animals they'll definitely want the wildest place." Dolph spoke the first time since they had sat down.

"Dolph dear, shut up." Seth's mother was something else. Dean found himself hoping that she could come to love him as she loved Seth's friend. He didn't know where it came from either. Dean had never worried about whether his partner's parents or even friends liked him, but here he was wanting just that. Maybe it was because he saw a future with Seth, how long that future was he didn't know but he knew there was one. And Seth did seem pretty close to his mother, so it'd probably be a good thing anyway. The waitress finally brought their food to the table and as soon as she did so, Dean noticed Dolph's phone buzzing on the table beside him. At first he thought it might be a phone call but the buzzing stopped after few vibrations. He tried to read the text on the small IPhone screen but only got the first couple of letters of the name. RA. Whatever it wasn't any of his business either way. As they all at their breakfast a steady stream of conversation was kept up by all of them. Well at least four of them, Dolph was too busy on his phone the whole time.

"I uh…I gotta go." Dolph had just finished eating and immediately he wanted to leave. Seth had noticed he was acting weird the whole time they were here.

"Are you okay, Dolph?" His friend didn't really answer him, just nodded and said he had to go again. Now that he thought about it, ever since he had told Dolph of his decision to move out here he been happy for him but then he moved out here and his attitude has been less than pleasurable. Come to think of it every time he was around, Seth felt like he was angry with him. Of course he probably could very well be, Seth had been spending a lot of his off time with Dean. Maybe he should schedule something with his friend. His parents finally said they had to leave maybe go to a few open houses around the areas Dean mentioned so they all decided to leave as well, Dean being sweet and picking up the tab even against Seth's protests. Dean had also suggested that they walk around the strip for a bit. That sounded fun. Starting to walk Seth took Dean's hand in his and for some reason was surprised when Dean didn't pull away. He didn't even know why he thought he would but it was so relieving that he didn't. He really hoped Dean didn't change like his ex did. He was really sweet at the beginning too.

"Seth, something wrong?" He heard Dean's concern and almost melted.

"Yeah sorry I'm just thinking about some things."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Sure Dean knew about his past but what good would it do either of them to keep bringing it up?

"Naw, it doesn't matter. What were you saying though?" He had only partially heard what Dean was saying while he was caught up in his own world.

"I was asking what else you'd want to do today? You're parents are gonna be gone for a while and I was sort of thinking that maybe we could make today like a, uh… date day. We never really had a first date. We can do whatever you want." At first Seth didn't say anything, just stared at him in a fascinated way. Was it really that strange of a concept to Seth? Dean thought he'd never get an answer but eventually Seth just asked where he had been all his life.

"I've been here all along, you were just looking in the wrong spot." Dean smirked and brought the slightly smaller man in for a kiss. He knew what he want to do later today or maybe this evening but he wanted to make sure Seth got the whole Vegas experience while he was still in awe of the place otherwise he just wouldn't care.

"I really just like the idea of walking the strip. After that we can do whatever you want." There was no way Dean was going to let him off that easy. He knew what he was doing. Trying to make Dean happy instead of doing something he might truly want to do. He would let it go for now though, let Seth truly think of something. As they walked people were trying to hand them escort flyers, flyers for strip clubs, flyers for shows and well pretty much they were trying to hand them flyers for everything. At first Seth had been trying to be nice and took them but after a while he just stopped making eye contact with them.

"These people are vultures." He scoffed as he tore the flyer for a male strip club out of Dean's pocket that a girl had put there when he walked by. He glanced at it and glared back at the woman before throwing it to the ground. Dean couldn't help but smirk at the hint of jealousy in Seth. He thought it was kind of cute.

"So how long is this thing anyway?" Dean tore his gaze away from Seth's face when he spoke not even realizing he was staring. He looked down the famous Vegas Strip and tried to remember. It had been a while since he had walked the entire thing and that was only once with Roman when he first moved here.

"I think it's about four miles." The way Seth's mouth popped over amused him, so much so that Dean chuckled.

"We're so not walking this entire thing are we?" Dean only shrugged telling him that they didn't have to if he didn't want to. After all Dean had suggested that he pick something for them to do. Maybe he would do just that. Looking around Seth saw a few things that peaked his interest and he had always wanted to see the fountains dance but that probably happened at night. Maybe this wouldn't be all that bad though. If he got tired he'd just speak up. He was getting rather thirsty however, seeing as how it was late summer and very very hot. Seth noticed a lot of people out here drinking out of plastic souvenir cups, kind of like the ones seen on Bourbon Street in New Orleans, and instantly he wanted a drink.

"Hey is it legal to drink on the streets here?" Dean nodded at his question and pulled him to the side when he asked where they could get something. He didn't catch the name of the place when he looked around but as he walked in his eyes immediately fixated on the wall of frozen daiquiris. There were so many to choose from that when Dean asked him what kind he wanted he only shook his head. He got one of those signature smirks he was coming to love before Dean just told the guy behind the counter to give them a Long Island Tea and a 190 Octane. He said the last one after he looked over at Seth for a minute as if debating which one to pick by the look of him. The guy went and made their drinks in the tumbler, which Seth was thankful for because he so did not want to carry around that long silly looking one. When the drink was handed to him and he took a drink he instantly shivered. And not because it was cold but for some reason he did not expect there to be as much alcohol in it as there was.

"Don't get me wrong this is amazing but what the hell is in here?" To emphasis his first point he took another drink.

"If I remember correctly it's like orange juice and some orange flavoring with Everclear, 190 proof." Seth could definitely tell it. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked if he could try Dean's. Without even giving it a second thought his boyfriend handed it over. Seth took a sip and literally moaned. It was sort of embarrassing but he did not care anymore. His favorite drink ever was a Long Island Iced Tea and this tasted just like it. Not that he was really surprised by that because he did order a Long Island tea for some reason though he didn't put two and two together.

Dean noticed the pleasant sound that came from Seth after he took a drink of his daiquiri and smiled. He wanted to hear that sound a lot more but hopefully in a better situation.

"Do you wanna trade?" If Seth liked it that much he could definitely have it. The younger's cheeks reddened slightly before asking if he would mind. Dean shook his head and handed the tumbler to Seth, taking his from him.

Seth was having fun. They had went into a few of the casino bars where some flair bartenders were putting on a show. Apparently they do it every day at certain times. It actually looked kind of fun and Seth hoped that if he was here long enough he could get his name out there and a casino would hire him to be a Flair Bartender. Dean also showed him a few little places around that were fun. There was a small botanical garden in on casino and even an aquarium in another. Before he knew it almost three hours had passed. He was surprised he hadn't received a phone call from his parents. Of course they knew he was with Dean so they probably wanted to leave the couple alone. Once again they were back outside in the late afternoon heat of the Nevada summer, not that he really minded much anymore. It wasn't long after they started walking again that he heard someone calling from Dean from behind them. Both men turned around to see Roman as the source with Lana hooked to his arm. As Seth watched them approach, he couldn't help but notice how great they looked together. While a complete contrast with one another, Roman with his bronze skin and dark hair and Lana's fair skin and almost bleach blonde hair, they still complemented each other. For a brief moment he wondered how people saw him and Dean. Were they this cute together or did they just look like they didn't belong with one another? God he hoped not.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dean asked as he did the little bro hug thing with Roman then kissed Lana on the cheek. He was surprised when he saw Lana embraced Seth as well but at the same time he was glad she did. Seth was with him after all, a fact Roman must have told her, and he didn't want his boyfriend to feel like a third wheel while he was around his friends.

"We were just coming down for an early dinner. To celebrate, kind of."

"What are you celebrating, Ro?" He didn't know of any celebratory news and when Lana spoke saying that Rusev had been deported he understood.

"That is great news. Now you guys don't have to worry about the asshole trying to ruin your relationship." Because god only knew what he would pull to get Lana back. Dean wouldn't be surprised if he had resorted to kidnapping.

"Speaking of, what was with that text this morning? Congratulations to you two by the way, and Dean you owe me a hundred bucks." At first Dean was confused as to why he would owe Roman anything but remembrance dawned on him. After his last failed relationship Dean had playfully bet Roman that he would never date again. At least not for a very long time. Well basically he only made it 6 months, but hey he would never have been able to pass on Seth. When he looked over at said man he noticed he was chewing his bottom lip again, that seemed to be a nervous habit of his. Dean knew the cause of it too, Roman had brought up the text from Seth's ex this morning.

"How bout we not talk about that?" Roman was about to press when Lana grabbed his arm again.

"Yes, let's not. You two should join us for dinner, no? It will be fun, sort of like a double date."

At the mere mention of food Seth's stomach growled, not too loudly but Dean still looked over and smirked at him. What could he say, Seth loved to eat. He was a lot like his father in that he was always up for something to eat even if he had eaten an hour before. He wasn't really sure as to where they were going seeing as how Lana grabbed his hand and pulled him ahead, her arm locked with his as they walked in front of the other two with them.

"Roman tells me you and Dean are now dating?" Seth didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing her speak. Her thickly accented voice enthralled him and he found himself wanting to listen to her.

"Um, yeah. It just sort of happened, I wasn't at all expecting him to ask."

"He's a good man. I think you two will be able to heal each other. Now I don't know what happened with your ex and you do not have to tell me but don't take it out on Dean. Don't punish him for the past." Seth wasn't sure he knew what she meant with the last part but he knew he had a good man in Dean. The past month and a half he had known Dean had proven that to him.

"Wait what do you mean heal each other? What happened to Dean?" He didn't remember Dean ever telling him something bad had happened to him in a relationship, if that was even what she was talking about. Lana didn't look as surprised as Seth did that Dean hadn't mentioned anything and instead said when he was ready he would tell him. Well dammit know he wanted to know what _it_ was.

"Seems like they get along pretty well." Dean jumped as Roman spoke to him. He had been watching the two in front of him trying to figure out what they were talking about. Not that it mattered he was just nosey.

"Yeah. I'm pretty glad too, the only friend he really has here is Dolph now that he moved down but there's just something off about him. What about you? What do you think of Seth?" Roman arched a curious eyebrow at the question. Dean had never asked how he felt about who he was with so yes he did see as to why his friend would react this way.

"He seems nice, and I can tell you care for him and he you. This ex situation though, is it going to put you in any danger?" Was he seriously worried about his danger when Roman basically just went against a Russian mafia guy to get the woman he loved? At the look he gave his friend, Roman just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Well good luck. Possessive exes are a bitch to get rid of." They go to the restaurant Lana and Seth had apparently deemed suitable for tonight, a simple little Italian place. Each couple sat on either side of the table and it went as dinner normally would. Seth however seemed to be getting a littler tipsy so Dean did the responsible thing and cut him off. Dean paid their part of the tab and as Lana and Roman each said their goodbyes it was just starting to get darker outside. At that moment Dean had an idea.

"Are you tired, yet?" Seth looked at the slightly older male when he spoke and shook his head. Honestly he was pretty tired but he still wanted to experience Las Vegas, or maybe he just wanted to keep spending time with Dean. Either way he wasn't going to let on how he really felt. Dean smiled and started leading them back to where he had first parked this morning telling Seth that he wanted to show him something. Seth was going to ask what but kind of wanted whatever it was to be a surprise. He was glad that they were relatively close to where the car was and as soon as he sat down in the seat he let the comfort envelope him. Getting off his feet was nice, they were hurting so bad even though he had just been sitting down for almost two hours during dinner. Dean started his car and started heading in the opposite direction of their apartments. Okay so whatever he wanted to show him it had to do with not going home. The drive was mostly filled with desert scenery and music softly playing from Dean's stereo. It seemed to be classic rock, it was just soft enough to hear the music but not loud enough to hear the lyrics. At almost sunset the desert was alive with color and he couldn't he couldn't help but notice the sunlight dancing off of Dean's hair giving it more of a reddish tone. In bright daylight you could tell he had the red in his hair yes, but this light gave it more depth. Seth hadn't noticed they had stopped moving until Dean looked over at him and asked what he thought. Tearing his eyes away from the sexy man in front of him he looked out the front window to see canyon of sorts. Each layer of rock different tones of browns, reds and even grays.

"It's beautiful." He replied finally able to find his voice.

"It's where I come to just get away from everything. The city can be so busy and loud that a lot of the time I just need to relax and this is the only place I can find that calm serenity." Seth knew exactly what he meant. Often times when he needed to get away without actually getting away from his ex he'd go sit by this old hidden river he found by accident.

"Anyway I just felt like sharing this with you. It's getting pretty late, you wanna head back?" Dean really didn't know why he brought Seth out here. He had never shown anyone this place. Yes, Red Rock Canyon was open to the public but where he went the public wasn't technically supposed to go. He had this secret passage and everything. Seth sat there for a few more minutes staring out at the view before he nodded his head at Dean's question. The drive back home seemed much shorter and when they got up to his apartment, Seth was worrying that bottom lip again. Smiling to himself, Dean pulled the bi colored hair male into him and put his thumb up to his lip to pull it away.

"You're gonna chew if off one day if you keep doing that." Those chocolate brown orbs looked up at him and Dean couldn't help but to smile again.

"Dean I don't want you thinking I'm a bad person or that I'm indecisive but if my life has taught me anything it's that you have to grab what's in front of you when you have it otherwise it might not be there later. And this is one of those things that I don't want to be a regret in my life and I feel like it's right, that you're right an…"Dean knew where he was going with this so to save the younger from making a fool out of himself any further he leaned down and kissed him. His tongue pressing at the seam, of Seth's mouth gently forcing him to allow Dean entrance.

Seth was glad Dean shut him up. If not he might have gone on all night. When he had decided this he didn't know but he knew he wanted it. Dean's tongue demanded dominance and Seth dared not fight it. Those sinful lips soon made their way from his mouth to his neck, Dean's hands tugging at the hem lf Seth's shirt which he allowed to be taken from his body. Was Seth moving too fast? Probably. Did he care? Not a bit. Seth hadn't even realized he had torn Dean's shirt from his body leaving them both bar chested until Dean pushed up against him. His steely blue eyes gazing down at him. Seth hadn't realized how tall Dean truly was until they were like this, their half-naked bodies pressed against one another.

"I told you I would wait and I meant it but if you keep this up, I'm not waiting any longer." Dean's voice was husky with lust and as an answer Seth palmed his half hard cock though the material of his jeans. Making it very clear that he didn't want Dean to wait. Moaning he picked Seth up, with his legs around Dean's waist and carried him all the way into the bedroom. Seth's mouth was attached to any bit of naked flesh he could possibly see and Dean felt his hand on his pants working the button and zipper. Playfully he tossed Seth onto the bed who immediately scrambled to his knees in front of him. Seth needed this, he craved it and from his position he had the perfect opportunity to take this into his own hands for the moment. Pulling down the loosened jeans and briefs Dean wore, all at the same time, he found himself eye level with Dean's manhood. It was impressive to say the least, a good 9 inches at the least and maybe an inch and a half or more of girth. Seth looked up at Dean before he continued his conquest. Darting out his tongue he licked the reddening head of the very pretty cock in front of him, he knew he was being a tease but he never really got to have playful sex and he was a playful sort of guy. Next he took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, eliciting small moans and gasps from the man towering over him. Dean was getting impatient though, he tried to push forward only to be topped by Seth's nails digging into his cock. Alright he'd let Seth be in control… for now. As Seth took more of him into his dangerously talented mouth however Dean had to remind himself of what he had just decided on. He looked down to seem Seth working away on his task as if his life depended on it. His cheeks hollowing at the amount of pressure he used. If he kept this up Dean would come embarrassingly soon. He let him continue for a bit longer before he pulled back and brought his hands to Seth's waist, pulling him up for a kiss. His fingers running just beneath the waistband of his jeans. Seth wiggled against Dean hoping he'd start taking his jeans off for him since he was teasing him with light touches. His fingers would just graze the tip of Seth's straining erection then pull away. Finally Seth took matters into his own hands and shimmied out of them himself. The look of pure lust Dean gave him didn't escape his notice. It had been a while since he had this sort of reaction from someone. With his ex it was just about the release sex brought him and he didn't take care of Seth. Hopefully tonight would be different, Dean seemed like a generous lover. This was demonstrated when Dean's hand wrapped around Seth's cock, not expecting it he threw his head back at the contact. Dean kept stroking him as he latched his mouth back onto his neck and collar bone area.

"Oh god…I need you Dean." Those words were magic to Dean's ears. As soon as they left Seth's mouth, dean abandoned his task at hand and started on his next one. Pushing Seth back onto the bed he kneeled between his legs, spreading them apart with is knees. Seth was so exposed to him right now and as he took in the sight the younger male fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. Reaching into his bedside table he rummaged around finding only one of the things he was looking for. Giving up on looking for the condom, he popped the cap, on the lube and squeezed some on his hand warming it slightly before bringing the now lube covered fingers to Seth's tight pucker. Slowly he pushed one finger in, stopping at the harsh gasp from the man below him. With his lovers encouragement however, he added a second finger and started scissoring to get him ready for his dick. He didn't want to cause Seth any pain, even the smallest. Deeming him prepped enough, Dean poured some more lube into his hand and spread it over Seth's hole then he smeared some over his monster. Lining up the head with his boyfriends hole he leaned in to capture his soft lips as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuuucck" Seth moaned as Dean pushed into him. It had hurt more than he thought it would but if Dean knew he would more than likely stop and that's not what Seth wanted at all. He would get used to the size he knew he would and Dean was being so sweet. He was taking it slow, he even waited for Seth's say so before he started the slow and steady pace. Seth didn't peg Dean as the slow and steady type, more of the 'throw you on the bed and make rough, passionate love to you' type. Maybe he was warming up to that though. Even now with every thrust, Seth could feel him move harder and faster. In no time he had Seth gasping for air. Dean smirked as he worked his big cock deeper to Seth, the younger hadn't complained yet so he wasn't worried that he was hurting him. Dean pulled Seth into an upright position to gain deeper access and the deeper he got the rougher he got. Seth pulled him in for a soul searing kiss and in that moment Dean found his prostate, as was evidenced by Seth's little squeak. He found himself wondering what other sounds he could elicit from the tanned male. There was no doubt in his mind that he would find out soon enough. Dean mercilessly assaulted Seth, in the best possible way, hitting that little bundle of nerves each time. He knew he was about to come, especially if Dean kept this up. His nails clawed into Dean's back, probably leaving marks and as Dean kept pounding into him the more scratches he received. Mere moments later he felt a hand clasp around his neglected dick that was lying against his stomach begging for attention. Dean's thrust into his body matched the pumps he was giving Seth with his hand in time and pressure. Soon Seth felt his orgasm boil up inside of him, release sounded so good right now but he wanted to keep this up. He wanted to savor this moment. As that thought came across his mind however, his body decided differently and his cum exploded out of him, coating Dean's hand and his stomach. Seth felt Dean's own hot cum burst inside his now nicely abused hole and as he did so Seth watched Dean's face. It was contorted in pleasure and he even shuddered. Dean was good, better than good his was a fucking god in bed. He could keep this up all night. Coming down from his orgasm, Dean pulled out of Seth, watching as his seed seeped out of Seth's tight hole. It was actually pretty hot. Lying on his back he looked over at Seth who immediately turned to him. The kid was smiling.

"What?" He asked a smirk gracing his own rugged features.

"I'm just thinking."

"Of?" What the hell could he possibly be thinking of after that? Hell Dean could barely form cohesive thoughts. Seth scooted over and laid his head on Dean's chest and he immediately wrapped an arm around him, his fingers running soothingly over the bare skin on his side and left hip.

"Just wondering what I did to deserve you." Wasn't that something? And here Dean was thinking the same thing.

"Just go to sleep now." He chuckled as he kissed the top of Seth's head before he settled in himself.

_**A/N: Alright my lovelies, there it is. I know I was going to make them wait for the smut but I feel like I owed you guys for your appreciated patience with me. I have been very busy lately and hopefully you won't have to wait this long ever again. Also reviews keep me motivated so please remember to review. Let me know what you liked or didn't like. All reviews are welcomed! **_

_**Love,**_

_**Wondercake**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the WWE or any of its superstars. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.**

Something smelled delightful, was that bacon? And maple syrup? Sniffing the air some more, Seth decided that he should probably wake up. He had felt Dean leave the bed almost an hour ago but when he rolled over he couldn't help but be disappointed. He wanted to know what it would feel like waking up next to Dean after a night of love making. Last night had been incredible to say the least, after their first time, Seth had woken up and couldn't help but want more whenever he saw Dean tangled in the sheets, skin peeking out. Eventually he let lust get the better of him and woke Dean up with a steamy handjob that ended in mind blowing sex. Throwing on the pair of basketball shorts he was supposed to wear to bed, Seth made his way to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook." It was actually sort of attractive too. Dean was dressed similarly to him, only he was wearing grey shorts while Seth's were red.

"Guilty pleasure of mine. A man can't live on take out alone." Seth sat down at the bar separating the kitchen from the living room just as a plate of eggs, fried over medium, and bacon was set in front of him along with a side plate of two pancakes.

"I may be over here every morning if I get treated like this." Dean smiled at Seth's comment. He wouldn't mind that one bit. Making a plate for himself, he stood in front of Seth with his plate on the kitchen counter. They really didn't say much, instead they let the comfortable silence take over. It was nice too, Dean never had this nice type of silence with anyone. Why did people feel the need to always talk anyway? Roman had once told Dean that when he met a girl that knew when to be quiet then he'd keep her. He always thought that his friend was joking but now he understood what Roman meant. He knew he was staring at Seth in his absent mindedness but he just couldn't help it. His admiration ended, however, when a knock came at the door. Finishing his last piece of bacon, Dean went to answer.

"Dean you need to put on a shirt or jacket or something." Seth's voice was soft, almost like a shocked whisper as it came from behind him. It didn't quite register with Dean however so he just continued his task of opening said door to find Seth's mother standing there. He didn't know who else he expected it to be honestly.

"Good morning boys. How was your nigh- oh my." Dean heard Diane gas just as he turned around to walk back towards the kitchen.

"Oh I would say you had a great night. Nice job, Dean?" What the hell was that about? As he looked towards the younger male in the room as if he could explain his mother's bizarre comment, Dean noticed Seth's face was bright red.

"Mom! Seriously stop and Dean please go out on a shirt before my father walks in." Seth was so embarrassed and poor Dean had no idea what was going on. Mumbling something to himself, he finally went to the bedroom to hopefully dress himself some more, which was a shame really. Seth was liking the view. As soon as Dean was out of earshot his mother started in.

"So that food huh? I'm not surprised, he just looks like he-"

"Mom I am begging you to stop. Can you just pretend you never saw that? For me?" Seth interrupted her before she could finish that sentence which would no doubt make Seth want to kill himself. He so did not want to discuss his sex life with him mother, no matter how amazing it was.

"Come on who else are you gonna talk to if not your mother?" Was she serious? Seth could think of at least 10 other people he'd talk to about that besides his mother.

"Mom I'm not going to give you any details that will allow you to fantasize about him." Thankfully Dean came back into the room saving him from any more his mother had to say about it. Just as Dean started to clean the kitchen, Seth's father walked in. Would it be like this all the time if he and Seth actually ended up staying together? Random pop in's by the in laws?

"Diane, I got a call from out realtor. We got the house, just have to go sign the paper work." Seth's mother squealed in delight at the news. This whole family moved so fast it was hard to keep up with them. Not that he held that against Seth. Hell it worked out form both of them he'd say. He noticed Seth seemed relieved when his mother said she had to leave. His parents said their goodbyes, Diane with an extra 'keep up the good work' to Dean, before they hurried out the door as if the house would be gone if they didn't go right away. He felt Seth's arms wrap from behind him as he started to load the dishwasher and Dean stopped what he was doing to turn around and gently kiss his younger lover.

"I think I'm going to try to hang out with Dolph today. I just feel like he thinks I'm leaving him out." Seth's concerned pouty face he did made him smile. Dean knew he felt bad about sort of ignoring his friend. Dean just nodded because obviously he wasn't going to tell Seth he couldn't do something he wanted to. He wasn't that type of guy. Seth pushed up on his toes to kiss Dean before pulling back and grabbing his phone off the counter. Finishing his kitchen duties, Dean fed Bri then went to take a shower. After getting the water to the perfect temperature he took his shirt off and finally realized what Seth's mom was going on about earlier. All up and down his back were bright red scratches made by Seth last night. So that's why Seth's face turned almost as red as the marks he left on Dean's back. Chuckling to himself, Dean finished undressing and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water flow over his body. Not even five minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and the distinct rustling of clothes.

Seth had tried to convince Dolph to do something with him today. Go see a movie, have lunch, anything but he just didn't seem into it. It was like he just didn't want to talk to Seth at all really and knowing that he'd come around when he wanted to, he stopped pushing his friend. He went to tell Dean that apparently he didn't have any plans for today only to find he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. That's when he heard the shower switch on and immediately an internal debate commenced. Would it be weird to just walk in and join him in the shower? Or would Dean just welcome him in there as he had welcomed him into his life so easily? Shrugging, he went for it, he'd never know if he didn't at least try. Opening the bathroom door, Seth took a deep breath and slipped off his shorts before he opened the shower door and stepped inside. He was more than surprised when he felt Dean's hands immediately upon his bare hips pulling him up against the taller male. His soft lips met Seth's in a soft kiss that was getting more dominant as the seconds passed. In almost no time their tongues were dancing around each other. Seth could feel Dean's erection pressing into his toned stomach and his hand moved south to grasp it, bringing it more to life. Seth's hand moved with purpose as he pumped Dean's dick, fast at first but then slower when his lover tried to control it.

"fuck…" Eventually he let Seth call the shots as the elicit sound fell from his lips when he threw his head back against the water. Dean didn't even notice that Seth was on his knees until he felt a warm tongue dart out across the head of his cock. The kid was going to kill him, he just knew it. His hands found their way to Seth's hair that was only partially wet since he was away from the shower head. He was deep throating like a champion too, Dean could feel his nose press against the base of his dick, only rarely hearing the gagging sound he tended to hear with people. It probably didn't help that now he was thrusting into that pretty mouth.

Seth needed more than this. He needed to feel Dean pulsing inside of him, to feel him growing with each and every thrust. Licking the precum that was forming in the slit of Dean's dick, Seth stood up and turned off the water before grabbing Dean's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Dean didn't fight it when Seth pushed him back onto the bed, instead he just situated himself to where his legs weren't hanging off the edge. Crawling up Dean's body, Seth gave a slow lick to the length of Dean before straddling his waist, so close to his destination yet not quite there. He bent down and reclaimed Dean's plush lips, their tongues teasing each other. All of a sudden he felt a finger push inside of him, he had been so busy with Dean's tongue that he hadn't been paying attention to anything else the other man was doing. Seth pulled away from the sweet kiss and bit his lip, attempting to ride the now two digits inside of him. In response Dean nipped at Seth's exposed collar bone and Seth just couldn't handle it anymore. Reaching behind him he pumped Dean's cock a few time smearing the precum that gathered around, pulled Dean's hand away and sank down to the hilt. He had to bite his lip from crying out and the look of concern on Dean's face was touching but he didn't want concern right now. He wanted to be fucked…hard. Before even giving himself enough time to get used to the monster inside of him Seth started rolling his hips that Dean's hands were now resting on. He could feel nails dig into him but hey turn-about's fair play right? He didn't take too long before he started bouncing up and down moans and gasps not only coming from him but the man below him as well.

Dean wanted more. Sure what Seth was giving him was great, beyond great, but Dean wanted more. He started thrusting into Seth just as he was coming down, pushing his cock deeper into the younger male, finding the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden inside his lover. He could feel the familiar tingle in his balls and tightness in his stomach alerting him that he was about to explode. The sight of Seth bouncing on his dick wasn't helping any either. In fact it was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. When he saw Seth's hand shoot to his own neglected member, Dean pushed it away replacing it with his own. He wanted to be the one to make Seth come. He pumped his hand in time with Seth's frantic bouncing and had him coming in no time. Only second after Seth emptied his load, Dean did the same inside of Seth. Not even caring about the cum all over Dean's chest, Seth fell forward, trying to catch his breath. Dean could feel his own cum seeping out of Seth's ass and settling around his pelvic area, as he was still buried inside the sweet haven.

"We should probably take a shower." Seth said as he started to regain his normal breathing pattern. Dean's airy laugh drew his gaze as he lifted off of his lover's softening cock.

"I was trying to until I got so nicely interrupted."

"Well this time it'll have to be all business and no pleasure. I think I'm ready to trade in the Lexus." The look on Dean's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. Of course he wouldn't understand why Seth wanted to get rid of it. When Seth first took the car he was doing it as a big 'fuck you' to his ex, but now that he was with Dean he just didn't want the reminder of the man. Plus it wasn't as if this was a big surprise, he had talked to Dean once before about trading in the small car. Instead of saying anything about it though, Dean just nodded and watched him as Seth got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. There was no doubt in Seth's mind that Dean would join him in the shower and the actual cleaning process might take a bit longer.

Dean stepped into the shower only moments after Seth and his hands were instantly all over the younger male's toned body. He just couldn't help it, he wanted to touch Seth all the time and because of this the shower took almost an hour. He had 'helped' wash Seth's body which in turn led to a few extra activities and a few extra orgasms. So much for the 'all business, no pleasure' thing Seth spewed out earlier. Eventually they were able to actually take a shower and now he was listening to Seth saying how late it was as they were getting dressed.

"Technically it's not that late seeing as how you woke up at like eleven and it's only one now. " Dean stated as he threw a white crew neck on.

"I'd say we had a pretty productive day so far." He smirked and caught the wet towel that Seth had thrown at him when he finished drying his hair. The smile on Seth's face was pure and nice to see, especially knowing that he had been the one to put it there. Seth finished dressing and started out the bedroom insisting they not waste any more time.

"So I take it you know what you want?" Dean had asked it as he locked the door to the apartment and made Seth stop on his decent on the stairs. He actually hadn't thought about it and when he shrugged, Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay do you want a sports car, sedan, SUV?" Thinking about it, he figured he should get a bigger car that way if they ever wanted to take a road trip sometime, he could bring Chantz and not worry if he would fit or not. Telling Dean just that, well leaving out the trip part, he was asked another question, luxury or not?

"Luxury probably. I mean it all depends on how much I can get for the Lexus really." He want too good when it came to stuff like this so he didn't know. All he knew was he wanted a new car, thank god he had Dean here with him otherwise he might actually get screwed over.

"Do you know how much those cars cost? They're over 300,000, I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on baby, let's get going." Seth liked hearing Dean call him baby, it made him smile as he got into the passenger seat of the car, letting Dean drive them to their destination.

As Dean drove, telling Seth to lookup something he might like, he had a thought and when he stopped at a light he reached over and started rummaging through the glove box. Annoyingly enough, however, he did not find what he was looking for.

"Do you even have the papers for this?" He asked glancing over to the bi colored hair male beside him as he started driving again. Seth looked like he had no idea what Dean was talking about and when he said no in a question form, Dean sighed.

"How the hell do you plan on trading it in if you don't have the fucking papers?!" He didn't mean to raise his voice and when Seth visibly flinched and shied away, Dean wanted to hit himself. There was no need to be mad at his boyfriend just because he knew nothing about how to do something like this. It wasn't his fault and Dean should have thought about it earlier.

"Seth I'm sorry. I know you weren't thinking about grabbing some papers when you were leaving that asshole. I shouldn't have yelled and I should have asked you earlier about them. Look I know someone who may buy it regardless. How do you feel about Mercedes?"

Seth had not been expecting Dean to yell at him and when he did to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Sure Dean apologized but he had heard numerous apologies in his life, all after a random outburst or after being slapped around and beaten. Seth didn't even acknowledge Dean when he said he knew someone. At this point he just didn't care. Here he was hoping he could have a nice relationship, with a wonderful guy. Sure it was only one little outburst but that's how it started, then it would develop into yelling at him over the tiniest of things, then it would move past yelling onto much worse things. If he was driving he would have just turned around and went back home but since they were already out and he could see the Mercedes dealership a few blocks away. When they pulled in he noticed Dean looking over at him but he just kept his face neutral, and when Dean tried to hold his hand when they got out he pulled away and went over to go look at some cars, leaving Dean to talk to the guy he knew. Of course Dean would know some guy who would buy a car illegally then sell another, because who didn't. It was in that moment that Seth realized he didn't know much about the man he was with. Ten minutes later Seth was looking at a diamond white ML400 SUV the inside was all black which Seth liked and it looked like he could fold down the back seats, allowing Chantz to fit comfortably.

"Truth said he'd give you $250,000 for it or you can pick a car and he'd give you that along with the difference. He has some people that can help with the papers, so you don't have to worry about that." Dean really did feel bad about what happened in the car but Seth wasn't making the situation any better by not talking to him. Instead Seth looked right past him and asked Truth if he could test the SUV he was looking at. He wanted to tell Seth that the ML400 was a good choice. He had worked on a few before and they were really easy to handle but he figured Seth would just ignore him anyway so what would it matter? Truth handed Seth the key and he took it for a test drive himself.

"He doesn't seem too happy with you right now." The darker man commented and Dean really hoped that he hadn't noticed. He was hoping it was sort of in his head.

"Yeah I did something stupid." That was all he said as he saw the white SUV pull back into the lot. Once again he looked right past Dean and said he'd take it. The ride home was even worse. Seth was driving and Dean was okay with that, but even if he wants to say something he wouldn't be able to. Seth had one of his Pandora stations playing loudly. Giving up he just looked out the window and the short ride back to the apartments felt like forever. Once there though, Seth turned the car off, got out and headed toward his own apartment until Dean stopped him.

"Are you just going to ignore me all night? Because sharing a bed might be a little tense if you are. I really am sorry, Seth." His boyfriend stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I'm tired of sorry. I'm heard so many sorrys just in the past year. I'm sorry for busting your lip baby. I'm sorry for bruising your cheek, I'm sorry for breaking a rib!" Seth's voice was cracking he knew it was but he wasn't sad, he was angry.

"I just yelled I would never hurt you like that. I love you." Dean tried to defend himself and Seth knew that while he believed that now, what if it changed?

"That's how it always starts out doesn't it? I know I love you Dean even if I barely know you but I'm not going through that again. I'm going to stay at my place tonight, let everything cool down. I'll talk to you later."

And with that Dean watched as he vanished inside his apartment. How could a small outburst turn into this gigantic mess? He just didn't understand why Seth was doing this. Yes he had been in a relationship with a horribly evil man but that didn't mean all men were like that, why couldn't he understand? Dean was a good guy, sure he had his problems but everyone had something they didn't like about themselves. Dean's was his short temper but he had never caused anyone he was with harm because of it. No he made sure of that. Looking back towards Seth's door, Dean opened the door to his place and stepped inside the now too empty place. He had to make this right with Seth.

**A/N: So there you have it. I know it's late but with the holidays and me going to RAW Monday night I've had a little set back. So who thinks Seth is overreacting? I mean he's going on the only relationship he's ever had and he's afraid but should he had acted like that to poor Dean? Let me hear it guys.**

**Love, Meghan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again I have no affiliation with WWE or their superstars. The beginning of this chapter will be in a different character's point of view. I'm sure it will not be any surprise to whom it is, especially since his name will be mentioned. Also NON-CON! Enjoy my lovelies.**

He was not happy that he had to be her right now. Instead he could be back in St. Louis getting ready for his third restaurant opening but no, Seth had to go and fucking challenge him. He left without permission and now Randy had to show him that there are consequences to his actions. As if he wasn't pissed off enough the person he was on the phone with wasn't making it any better.

"Why do you need him anyway? I thought what we had was good?" He and Dolph Ziegler had been screwing on the side for quite some time now. Not because he needed to, just because he wanted to. It had started way before Seth had left and if he wanted it to it might continue even after he got the bitch back.

"We've been through this, you're a nice lay Dolph but all in all you're not really my type. You're too… free and I don't feel like breaking someone new in right now. Now tell me his address." Randy practically growled into the receiver. He was almost to Las Vegas and he didn't want to waste time arguing.

"Don't you want to know the name of the guy he's with first?" Seth was with someone? Randy became too still and a calm rage washed over him. Silently, he waited for Dolph to tell him.

"His name is Dean Ambrose. It's his neighbor and I'm pretty sure they've already fucked. So see, maybe he isn't as trained as you thought he was. Come on just keep me and forget about him." Dolph didn't knows why he was betraying his best friend of like forever. He cared about Seth he did and right now he was actually trying to protect him in a weird sort of way. Or at least that's what he told himself. He knew the first time he had slept with Randy that it would be the ruin of his friendship but he just couldn't stop. Eventually he got jealous of Seth and when he moved to Las Vegas, Dolph was happy. That meant he could have Randy all to himself. Or so he thought. Randy however made him move to Vegas as well and demanded Dolph bring him back. When Dolph didn't, Randy decided to come get the bi colored hair male himself. Dolph felt bad too because for the first time in a long time Seth was actually happy, truly happy and shouldn't that be all he wanted form his friend? It was, but Randy just couldn't let him go. It was all about Seth. Every conversation he had with the 6 foot 5 man revolved around if he had found Seth yet. Dolph had played coy saying he hadn't found him even though he knew the second he moved where he lived. Randy eventually found out he was lying and Dolph, even though he knew it would just get him in more trouble kept up the ruse. Randy decided to take matters into his own hands however and came down to Vegas. Now, once again, Dolph was trying in his own way to keep Seth safe. Eventually he'd have to tell Randy the address but maybe he could stall and give Seth just a few more hours of happiness before his life went back to what it was.

Randy hadn't heard anything Dolph had said past him saying he was pretty sure Seth and this Dean guy had slept together. Currently while his friend/business partner, Hunter, drove he was trying to come up with something on this Dean Ambrose. He learned that he owned some sort of business just off the strip and even his home address.

"Turns out I don't need you to tell me the address, Dolph. I'll deal with you later." Hanging up the phone he turned to Hunter telling him where to go. When they got there they parked on the street across the apartment, out of sight from any windows.

"You stay here and keep Seth from leaving until I get back." Randy said and watched as Hunter unbuckled his seat belt to get out of the car.

"Where are you going?" The hazel eyed man asked him.

"I'm going to visit Seth's little friend." He smirked as he opened the glove compartment to show the .45 caliber Colt 1911. Getting into the driver's seat he reminded Hunter of what he was supposed to do who only, with an eye roll said he knew and he went to teach someone what happened when you messed with him.

XXXX

Waking up without Seth had made Dean feel empty. All night he had been trying to get ahold of Seth but his calls and texts were only ignored. After showering and getting dressed for work, Dean decided to just go over and try to talk to him. Seth's parents had left earlier this morning to go back home and pack all their belongings so he and his boyfriend would be alone to talk about whatever it was that was going on. Because it had to be more than just Dean yelling yesterday and if it wasn't he wanted to work it out. He grabbed his keys off the counter and headed out the door and over to the apartment across from him. He couldn't shake a feeling that someone was watching him though. Brushing it off as him being paranoid, Dean knocked on the door. He heard feet padding towards him and stop but there was no answer.

"Come on, Seth please open the door. We can't work this out if you don't let me in." Still he got nothing. Running a hand across his two day old beard, Dean sighed. He knew once he got off work Seth would already be on his way to work so it would either be now or he'd just have to go visit Seth.

"Alright you can be stubborn, I'll text you later and if you want to talk then I'll be right over. I love you, baby." He waited just a few more seconds before descending down the stairs and to his car, not paying any attention to the man on the phone walking past their driveway. Seth had however. As he was watching Dean pull out of their shared driveway he surveyed the man who had started coming towards the apartments. He stood there a few moments later until recognition dawned on him. The man was Randy's friend Hunter and if he was here then that meant…panic instantly washed over Seth and he tried to get to his phone. He was stopped when he heard his front door crash open, Chantz instantly started barking but was kicked to the side by the bulky man when he reached for Seth. After being thrown on to one of his kitchen chairs and tied down with rope that he hadn't even noticed, he watched as Hunter pulled out his phone.

"Yeah I got him and the other is coming your way. Tall, light colored shaggy hair." He hung up and Seth went into survival mode. Trying anything he thought might work. He kicked and flailed, even tried falling to the side hard in hopes of breaking the wooden chair he was in and free himself but to no avail and when Hunter picked him up he received a hard slap across the face for his efforts.

"Just be a good little bitch and stay still until Randy gets here." Tears formed in Seth's eyes, he didn't want to be Randy's again. He liked being Dean's. He treated him like a person, like he was the only person that mattered to the auburn haired man. Sure he might have yelled at Seth but he knew Dean loved him. Seth was just being a brat by ignoring Dean. He was hoping that if he showed Dean what would happen if he continued to yell at him that he wouldn't do it ever again. Instead he had just got them both in a world of hurt. There was no telling what Randy might do to Dean and there was no doubt in his mind that that's where Randy was. He had to be waiting at Dean's shop for him to come in to work. Why hadn't Seth just let him in this morning? It might not have done much to deter Randy but at least they could have had a few more moments together.

"Hunter please, you don't have to do this. Just tell Randy I got away." Seth tried to reason with the bigger man but he only scoffed at the idea.

"As if you could get away from me." Hunter was right. Even if he somehow managed to get out of this chair, getting to the door before Hunter got to him would be much more difficult. Even though Seth was fast he wasn't that fast. The wetness in his eyes made their way down his face as he thought about what was happening to Dean right now. He hadn't even noticed Hunter's phone ringing until he answered gruffly. A phone was shoved in his face and his heart dropped as soon as he saw what was on the screen.

Dean had just gotten to his shop when he noticed a black Silverado parked out front. As he was walking up to it he heard someone talking from inside. That's weird, Roman wasn't supposed to be here for a while and if he was why didn't he call Dean to tell him there was a customer? Quietly as possible, Dean walked up to the main door and noticed that it was unlocked but the alarm wasn't going off. So Roman was here? He must be because he was the only person besides Dean that knew the alarm code. That still didn't make him feel any better, something was off about this whole situation. Dean slowly opened the door and made his way inside only to almost trip over something or rather someone he noticed when he heard a groan.

"Roman?!" He immediately bent down to check if his friend was okay when he noticed that's who it was.

"Ro, you okay?" He gently shook his friend until he got another moan.

"I wouldn't worry so much about him if I were you." The voice came from behind him and as he turned around he saw a tall man emerging from the shadows. Dean stood to his full height as the man approached him and noticed the gun sticking out of the front of his tailored slacks. The pearl grip contracting with his black dress shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Who are you?" Dean didn't like games and he definitely didn't like this self-righteous asshole.

"How about I let someone you know explain?" He pulled a phone out of his pocket and faced the screen towards him. What Dean saw angered him to no end. Seth was tied to a chair, a bruise starting to form on his left cheek and tears streaming down his face. Dean knew that it was Seth's ex who was in front to him.

"Dean I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being stubborn and being mad at you. I didn't-" Suddenly, a hand whipped out from behind the phone fixed on Seth and hit him across the face, enraging Dean even further.

"Don't fucking touch him again!" Dean yelled at the mystery man on the other side.

"Thank you, Hunter. You read my mind, I was quite tired of hearing of hearing him babble." Randy smirked and looked straight at Dean.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Randy Orton and you have been playing with something that is mine. I don't like sharing, Dean" The venom in his voice was only amplified by the fact that he was now holding the gun and had it pointing at Dean lazily.

"He's not some piece of prop-" A gun shot rang out interrupting him, followed by Seth's scream and a searing pain in his thigh.

"Son of a fuck!" He yelled out falling to the ground clutching at his wounded leg.

"Let that be a lesson to you." And just like that Randy Orton was gone and Dean was starting to black out from the pain.

That didn't just happen. Randy had just shot Dean but after the gunshot the phone disconnected leaving Seth with the fear of not knowing whether Dean was alive or not. Knowing Randy he wouldn't do a half ass job at that. He would have finished Dean off and Seth's heart dropped. The man he was in love with was dead. Seth didn't know how long he had sat there silently, tears streaming down his face, but he had heard Randy come through the door and he was livid.

"That'll show you to fuck around on me!" The much taller man bent down and jerked Seth's face towards him by the chin. The bi colored hair male's eyes were blank, almost distant as he peered into the steel blue orbs of his once lover.

"Fuck you." Seth spat in his face. If he made Randy mad enough maybe he would kill him too and he'd get to be with Dean again. What would be the point of fighting at this point? What was there left to fight for? Randy wiped the spit from his face, his jaw tightly clenched together as he slowly stood up. Seth was doing a great job at pissing him off. Looking towards Hunter he jerked his head towards the door and the other man willingly obliged as he left the apartment. Turning back to his insolent boyfriend because yes Randy had reclaimed what was rightfully his, or rather he was about to, he pulled a pocket knife outta nowhere and cut the ropes confining Seth to the chair. He then proceeded to yank the younger man to his feet.

"You've seemed to have forgotten how to act towards me. Did you forget all your training already, Sethie?" Randy tsked and started to the back of the apartment where the bedroom most obviously was. Seth immediately started fighting Randy, he knew what was about to happen. He was stupid to think that Randy would just get mad and kill him. Of course he wouldn't because then he wouldn't have anyone's life to completely destroy. Eventually Randy must have gotten tired of dragging him because now he was being thrown over his shoulder. That didn't stop Seth from kicking and punching like crazy though. He had a taste of freedom from this man and he wanted more. As soon as he was tossed onto the comfortable queen sized bed, Seth scrambled backwards and tried to get to his feet only to be stopped by Randy coming around and roughly grab him from behind. One big, heavily tattooed arm around his chest and the other, peculiarly enough, stroking his own arm. Seth would say it was sensual if he didn't know any better.

"I don't like hurting you, Seth. Why can't you just-" Seth interrupted his sentence by elbowing him in the stomach and once again endeavoring to escape. He only got as far as the bedroom door before he was wretched backwards. A big hand lashed out and hit him across the face once more, drawing blood. He was then tossed stomach first onto the bed, Randy's big body instantaneously covering him.

"Just remember this is your fault." He felt Randy pull his shorts that he almost always slept in, down harshly along with a hard slap on the ass. Then he heard the unbuckling of a belt along with Randy moving around presumably to pull his slacks down. When he stopped moving Seth felt his erection sliding between his crack. The bastard was already hard. Then, with no warning or preparation, Randy shoved his full length inside his tight, dry hole receiving a pained scream from the younger. Randy was known to be brutal but he had never went in dry and Seth felt as if he was being torn apart. He knew he was bleeding because Randy started to pump in and out easier and his thrusts got more erratic. There was no rhythm to it, he was just fucking him like a mad man. Seth tried to think about anything else besides his rape, he tried to imagine it being Dean behind him with his beautiful cock sliding in and out. But Dean would never be so rough with him so that was nearly impossible. Seth even tried to think of Chantz, who was no doubt suffering from a concussion now thanks to Randy's lackie. That all came to an end, however, when he felt Randy's cum shoot inside him and he fell on top of Seth panting. He was glad that it only took minutes but it felt like forever before he pulled out of Seth's abused hole and once he did, Seth received another slap to the ass.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, you're bleeding everywhere." His voice almost sounded as if he was disgusted by Seth's blood. He was the one who fucking caused it so if anything he should be disgusted with himself. When Seth stood up he could barely walk as he went to find another pair of shorts or something. He did not want to give Randy the satisfaction of him getting dressed even remotely nice. So he found an old pair of sweats, with 'Class of 2004' written down the leg and an Iowa Mixology Championships shirt. Once in the bathroom, he let the tears fall down his face as he fell to the floor. He thought all this had been behind him yet here he was, in the same predicament as a mere 3 months ago. He was pulled from his sorrows as a brisk knock came at the door along with a voice telling him to hurry up. It wasn't Randy so it had to be Hunter, but there was also another voice. A very familiar one. Taking a wet washcloth, Seth cleaned himself up as quickly as possible with as much pain he was in, threw on the clothes and flew out of the bathroom to see Dolph standing in his living room. What was he doing here?

"Dolph?" His voice was meek and his eyes wide as his friend turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, Seth." It was then Seth realized that Dolph had been the one to tell Randy where he was.

"But you're my best friend. My best fucking friend! How could you do this to me?" Dolph didn't answer him, instead he just closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as if he was trying to hold back a sob.

"Awe come on Dolph why don't you tell him? Why don't you tell him that you sold him out when I was making you scream my name? You get him in bed and he'll tell you anything, isn't that right Dolph?" Dolph had slept with Randy?

"Randy please. I can be trained, just give me a chance and forget about Seth. He's old news anyway, you told me yourself." Seth's eyes widened in horror as he realized what exactly was going on. Dolph was in love with Randy.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you both around." Randy said as he smoothed a hand across Dolph's cheek.

"Come on, we're leaving." Randy walked in front with Dolph, leaving Seth alone with Hunter to bring up the rear as they made their way to the truck that had to be Hunter's. As he got close to Chantz, who was still lying next to the couch where he had been kicked to, he tried to pick the dog up but was pulled back by Hunter. No he couldn't leave Chantz behind! He needed him to keep him even the tiniest bit sane. That hope was diminishing as he was drug down the stairs and thrown into the backseat of the truck, his new home becoming a thing of the past.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinds bleu..it's a filler chapter really and you'll all be gals to know that in have already started working on Chapter 8. It might possibly be close to finished in my mind and all I have to do is type it out… maybe let's say 5 reviews for this chapter will get it up faster? ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The same as always. Read or don't, your prerogative. **

Dean awoke to an annoying beeping sound and florescent lighting shining against his eyelids. When he tried to move his hand, he realized that it was attached to something. As he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a hospital and attached to an IV and that fucking machine that wouldn't stop beeping. Dean started to rip all the things off his chest and out of his arm but someone stopped him.

"Woah, Dean take it easy." The deep voice tried to calm him even as he kept tearing the heart monitors off his chest and stomach. Which hurt like a son of a bitch too thanks to them being sticky.

"Man you need to take it easy otherwise I'll just call the doctors in here and have them give you a shot or something to calm you down." Dean glared at his friend. He always hated when he had to get shots and Roman knew it.

"Where's Seth?" His voice was gruff almost scratchy as he spoke and Roman handed him a glass of water that had been sitting on the rolling table beside the bed. While waiting for Roman he took a few sips.

"Uh, I don't know. I wasn't really worried about him when I saw you bleeding all over the floor. I tried calling but got no answer. Figured he was in the shower or something." Roman hadn't know what went on in that shop. He had been unconscious the whole time, so he hadn't seen Seth on the phone or heard what Randy had said to him.

"Son of a bitch took him. I need to go." Dean threw his legs over the side of the hospital bed ignoring the searing pain in his left one. Or at least he tried to, immediately he stumbled and started to hit the floor, would have too if not for the railing on the bed. Nurses ran into the room and he glared at Roman who shrugged and shook his head.

"I didn't call them in." He said matter of factly. The male nurse came over and tried to grab Dean's upper arm to help steady him and get him back into the bed but the auburn haired man pulled away and stood to his full height, careful not to put any weight on his hurt let.

"Mr. Ambrose, please. The bullet grazed your femoral artery, you lost a lot of blood." Dean rolled his eyes. Doctoral always tended to up play things and make them seem more life threatening then they really were.

"I need to check myself out so can you stop worrying an out me and go get the paperwork?" Dean heard the audible sigh from the only nurse left in the room. Apparently the others had left when they deemed he wasn't in any real danger.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't leave yet." The male visibly gulped at the menacing look Dean shot him.

"Just go get the damn paperwork." He looked as if he was about to say something else but instead he shook his head and left the room. Smart boy.

"Dean why don't you just listen to the doctor for once?"

"I'm not gonna sit here while Seth is having to do god knows what with that asshole. Look you don't know what happened but it was bad and he's in trouble." Roman looked at him and all Dean could see was sympathy.

"Dean Ambrose is in love. Never thought I'd see the day." His friend teased and Dean just gave a dry laugh. Honestly he wasn't ashamed of how he felt about Seth, hell he'd shout it from the rooftops if he could. When the nurse came back he all but threw the discharge papers at him, well isn't he nice. After signing everything needed, Dean was handed some sweats and one of his old Metallica shirts that Roman had apparently brought for him when he was first admitted.

"So what's you plan?" Dean honestly didn't have a plan per say. He was one of those shoot first ask questions later type of guy.

"Well first I'm gonna go feed my cat, then I'm gonna go check out his apartment see what I can find, maybe where they went. Then I'm going to extract a little revenge on the motherfucker that shot me." Roman chuckled and shook his head. The big Samoan knew exactly how his best friend handled situations like this. Not that he had been shot a lot, just twice and by the LVPD at that but Dean definitely held grudges. Hell to this day he still wouldn't call the police, even if it would be in his best interest to do so. Like this case. He had thought about it though, because the police would definitely be able to cover a lot more ground faster than he would but they would probably sit on their ass longer than he would before checking it out. And that was time Seth didn't have. Getting dressed was nothing compared trying to walk out of the hospital and to Roman's Range Rover. He had refused the wheelchair that was apparently standard issue when checking out of a hospital. Yes he had been shot and yes it hurt like hell to move but there was no way he was being wheeled out like a pussy. Eventually though he made it, with a little bit of help from his friend and they headed to his apartment. He didn't know what he'd find when he got there and frankly that worried him. The whole ride home Dean was a ball of nerves. There was no doubt in his mind that Seth wasn't there but that didn't stop him from wanting the bi colored hair male to jump in his arms when he opened the door. Even though Roman had said he called Seth and got no answer, Dean tried anyway. It rang twice then went to voicemail which meant the call was ignored. It also meant the worst case scenario was true, Randy had Seth. He called him two more times before they got to the apartment and before Roman even had the car in park, Dean was opening the door trying escape. He didn't make it very far because without even pulling all the way up to the front stairs, Roman threw the car in park and immediately came to Dean's aid.

"Fuck Dean be more careful. You aren't any good to him if you hurt yourself even more." Roman's arm went around his waist to help steady him and help him up the stairs one at a time. Which was painstakingly slow. With every step Dean felt as if he was being shot all over again, the sharp twinge in his leg getting worse with each movement. Eventually though he made it and when he jiggled the door handle he found Seth's apartment was unlocked and he was greeted with a low growl. Slowly he opened the door and called Chantz's name. The sound then changed from a growl to a whimper.

"Ro, go check on the dog." Roman muttered something but obliged his friend anyway.

"He's hurt, might need to take him to a vet. He's not moving too much." Dean nodded his head but didn't say anything as he moved around the large apartment. Things were tossed around and out of place. Seth must have put up one hell of a fight. Dean then started moving back to the bedroom, he didn't know why he just felt like he needed to. When he got there his stomach fell and rage filled him. Near the edge of the bed on the floor there were red stains and there was no doubt in his mind that it was blood. That son of a bitch hurt Seth. All of a sudden his phone rang, bringing him out of his infuriated state of mind.

XXXXX

Seth didn't want to do this and as he was listening to the phone on the other end ring, tears came to his eyes. When Dean's panicked voice answered the phone by calling his name, Seth almost lost it. This was going to hurt so much. Randy made him have the phone on speaker and when Dean called his name adding a baby to the end of it he rolled his eyes and nudged Seth, silently telling him to say something. Trying to get a handle on his voice because he had already been warned that if he cried Randy would make sure he regretted it, Seth spoke.

"Dean." His voice was a bit shaky and since he was trying so hard to keep it Steady it came out cold.

"I know you're scared baby but I'll find you and bring you back. I promise. Just tell me if you're still in town." If Randy wasn't listening he might have figured out some sort of code to tell him but instead Randy answered with a scoff.

"You seriously think I'd let you talk to him unsupervised? You're dumber than you seem. He doesn't want to be with you anymore, you lose Dean." Seth's tears were hard to contain now and they flowed freely from his chocolate brown eyes and he could have sworn that for a few seconds when he met Hunter's eyes in the rear view mirror that he saw pity in the hazel orbs staring back at him. Seth didn't have a chance to say anything else to Dean before Randy hung up, an annoyed look on his face.

"You must have really put on a show for him if he's that caught up on you after just a few little months." The way he all but spat it out made Seth worry. He knew he was going to be in for it once they got back to . Randy was not one for insubordination and that's exactly what he probably thought Seth had done. He was being disrespectful to Randy by cheating on him, this man had a twisted sense of power.

"Hunter, you know what I think?" Randy had asked and Seth watched as the blonde man just raised a curious brow.

"I think that while we're in Vegas I'm going to make sure Seth can never pull something like this again. Find a chapel, we're getting married." Seth's head whipped around to face Randy, his eyes wide with fear and he was greeted with a cocky smirk. This was not happening, he was not going to marry Randy Orton, the most selfish son of a bitch on the planet. Hunter just chuckled and turned down some road. Well at least there were a few fleeting moments where Seth thought that Hunter might have some sort of humanity left in him but apparently he was wrong. For the first time since they got in the car Dolph actually looked at him. What he saw in his 'friends' eyes he couldn't tell, he seemed angry and sad all at the same time. Oh yes, because this was all his fault.

"We need to stop somewhere along the way because it seems as if Seth can't dress himself properly." As he said this he plucked at Seth's sweat pants, a displeased sneer on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, if I would have known that I was gonna be kidnapped and forced to marry I would have dressed for the occasion." The sarcastic reply left his mouth before he could even think about it. Randy's hand snapped out and hit him across the face causing a little trickle of blood to come from his already busted lip. Seth's tongue darted out to swipe at it and he hadn't noticed that they had stopped until Randy had told Dolph to take Seth inside and then the truck door opened. Dolph had sighed when Seth didn't immediately exit the vehicle and grabbed his hand to pulling him out.

"I don't understand why you're helping him." Seth had thought Dolph was a friend. He had thought he was the one person he could always trust no matter what but it seemed he was wrong. The blonde male didn't say anything as they walked into the store. A very pretty sales woman came up to them, seemed to survey the situation, as he was still attached to Dolph's hand, then asked what she could help them with.

"He's getting married and needs to find something." Dolph hesitated when he said married, even said something under his breath as the saleswoman looked at Seth for a moment, seemed to have an aha moment then left to go get whatever.

"I can't believe you're gonna marry him." It was the first thing Dolph had said directly to him since they had left the apartment.

"Oh yes because when I woke up this morning, I was like you know what'd be great? If I got kidnapped, then left a good man to marry the fucking antichrist!" Seth couldn't help his anger right now and he was being pretty loud.

"It wasn't as if I asked for any of this Dolph! You could have just let me be so technically this is all your fault, remember that." Seth then huffed and turned his attention away from his so called friend.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I know you don't believe me but I didn't want for this for you. You know how Randy is though. I tried to keep him satisfied, tried to keep him from you. But he wasn't going to give you up, you're like his bad habit, but in some sick twisted way he actually loves you. Plus he's not all that bad, je can give you things Dean can't. You just need to listen to him better." Dolph was crazy! He had to be if he believed any of that bullshit he just spouted out. He knew what he had put Seth through, hell he had been the person Seth talked to about it. It was then that he realized what was going on.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" He honestly felt sorry for Dolph because he may love Randy but the tall, god like man wasn't capable of returning the love.

"You did just see what he did to me in the car, right? And do you want to know what he did to me in the bedroom not even two hours ago? He raped me Dolph do you think that man has any heart in him whatsoever? He'd do the same thing to you too if you were to tell him no. He'd repeat everything he did to me to you don't think he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't because I know how to obey!" Wow Dolph had it real bad. The saleswoman came back and they ended the conversation as Dolph pushed him into a dressing room with a pair of light grey slacks and a turquoise blue dress shirt. Which he probably would have liked under different circumstances. Dolph had decided that he wasn't undressing fast enough and helped him by tearing his shirt from his body.

"Hurry up unless you're trying to piss him off." Just to be an ass, Seth slowly, as slowly as possible, pulled the slacks on. The smirk his 'best friend' had on his face didn't escape his notice and for a bit it felt like he had him back. Dolph handed him the shirt and he put it on, rolling the sleeves up. He hated long sleeves but loved hoodie, it was a mystery it really was. A knock came at the door and the female that had been helping them asked if everything was okay. Dolph told her that he would be wearing the clothes out of the store and to ring them up.

"Roll down your sleeves and put the jacket on." Seth scoffed and went to leave the dressing room only to be stopped by Dolph's hand on his upper arm.

"I said put it on."

"Make me." Yes he knew he sounded like a middle school child but he was going to let it be known that he was not going to make this that easy on Dolph and he was going to rebel as much as he possibly could without Randy knowing. When he turned back around however there the 6 foot 5 inch man was none too pleased.

"I said to make it fast, now put on the jacket and get in the damn car before I lose my patience." Randy had the jacket that matched his new slacks in his hands holding it open for Seth. That had to be the nicest thing he'd done in a long time. Narrowing his eyes Seth shrugged into it and let himself be led back to the truck. Not so much as let more like Randy had a firm grip on the back of his neck and wouldn't let him go anywhere else. And he was just being so nonce, Seth thought as he was being pushed inside of the truck. Rolling his eyes he settled between Randy and the man who had betrayed him, once he got back that was. Apparently he had paid for the outfit Seth was now sporting, or at least he thought he had but when Dolph was putting the credit card back in his wallet he noticed Randy's name on it. Oh so Randy would give Dolph a credit card but once when he had asked for one so he didn't have to keep asking Randy for money they had a big fight about it. Something about if he had nothing to hide then why would he need to buy stuff behind his back? Randy was so paranoid it wasn't even funny. They only went a few miles down the road before they stopped again and when he looked out the window he saw they were in front of a jewelry store.

"Dolph go inside and get the rings. " Was this planned and if so how long had he been planning it? Seth started chewing on his nails, which was one of his worst nervous habits and Randy immediately slapped his hand away from his mouth.

"Don't start that again." Seth turned away and sarcastically mouthed what Randy had just said. The bigger man forcibly turned his face back towards him and looked him dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. You will stop being this annoying little bitch and behave. You will obey or I will make your life a living hell." Randy's steel blue eyes bore into his own chocolate browns, he could feel the dominance pouring off the man.

" Oh yes because frankly this has all been a holiday up to now." Seth muttered. He had no idea why he had just said that, he knew it wasn't smart. Randy's jaw clenched in anger and his menacing look almost made Seth piss his pants.

"See that mouth of yours is gonna get you in more trouble. I don't know that if when you were gone that guy fucked the training out of you but hear me now. You_ will_ do as I say when I say and if you ever try to leave again, I will make sure you regret it. Do you understand?" Even though he hadn't said Dean's name just the mere mention of the other man made his heart drop to his stomach. This whole day has just gone horribly wrong. Dolph had made his way back to the truck and off they went again. To seal his doomed fate.

XXXXXXX

Dean had no idea what to do. He didn't know where Seth was, he didn't know how badly he was hurt so the only thing he could do was get angry. And get angry he did. As soon as he had gotten off the phone with Seth, well Randy really, he started destroying things. Anything breakable that was around him got thrown against the wall or smashed on the floor. Roman had come in the room in what seemed like seconds to try to calm him but to no avail, Dean just wasn't listening to rational thought right now. When he finally calmed down sat on the side of Seth's bed, just staring out into nothing. Images of his and Seth's beautiful night together pushing themselves into his brain. He was still sitting there 10 minutes later when Roman waved a hand in front of his face. Shaking the images away at least for now, he looked up at his friend, not allowing the tears stinging his blue eyes to escape.

"While you were destroying Seth's apartment even more I took the dog to the animal hospital, they'll keep him a few days for observation but they think just by the way he's acting that he has a mild concussion. I gave them all your information, so they'll be calling you when he's ready to be picked up."

"Thanks, Ro." Dean's voice was abnormally quiet as he sat there still thinking of what he was going to do to get Seth back. That's when it hit him, Seth had said he had lived in St. Louis so that's where he would look first.

"You got Adam's number still?" Roman slowly shook his head, confusion written all over his face.

"Good, cause we're going to Missouri and we'll need to get there fast."

_**A/N: I know I know it's been a while. I sort of got in a funky mood and didn't feel like doing much of anything and while I had this written for the past week I never got it down on my computer. I must say though I am a little disappointed that I couldn't even get 5 reviews on the last chapter. Am I that bad? Iremmy is the one I can count on, you're gonna be the one to keep me going I can tell. Anyway here's just a little Christmas present for you guys, not the best but it's getting good. I mean really, who doesn't like a forced wedding?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I know guys, I've made you wait for a while. I've just been in this mood lately and haven't really wanted to do much of anything. I'm sorry. And while this isn't the longest chapter it does set the scene and mood of the next couple of chapters. Thanks for still sticking around guys.**

"This is the stupidest idea you've ever had." Roman had been telling him the same thing for the past 10 minutes and each time Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a better idea?" they had already been to the airport and no flights were departing for St. Louis until tomorrow evening and that was just too long to wait in Dean's mind. This was their last option.

"You know he'll never agree to this. He hates you."

"Well hate is a strong word, and it's not like I did anything horribly wrong." He tried to defend himself but Roman scoffed at him.

"You slept with his girlfriend!"

"I didn't even know they were dating and she came on to me man. So technically it wasn't my fault." He was sticking to that because one; he really didn't know they were together and two; he actually helped him realize that he wasn't into women anyway so he basically helped him. They got to the private airport just outside of town not long after their conversation and Roman got out of the car. He said something about it probably being a better idea if he went and talked to the guy first. Dean only agreed because he was too tired to argue. He was draining faster than he thought, the wound in his leg bleeding more freely now. He'd have to change the dressing when he got on the plane. Roman was coming back mere moments later with a pissed off looking Adam Rose on his heels. Dean sighed and slowly detached himself from the front seat of Roman's Range Rover.

"How dare you come asking favors of me!" Adam's Caribbean accent was more prominent because of his anger.

"What makes you think I'd let you use the Exotic Express after what you did to me?" Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh come on that was 3 years ago, how are you still angry about that? Plus it wasn't all my fault and you know it." Dean's voice was calm because he knew he'd get nowhere if he lost his temper. Seth was way more important than his pride. The man pursed his lips and seemed to think about it for a bit before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders almost as if he were shrugging it off.

"Why do you need it?" Dean was trying to figure out how much he actually wanted to tell Adam but Roman beat him to it.

"His boyfriend was taken by his abusive ex and he's in trouble. We need to go to St. Louis to get him back." Adam raised a curious eyebrow before speaking.

"I can't believe I'm going to use a party get to take you to Missouri. Fine but you owe me, maybe a nice new paint job for the Exotic Express." Dean narrowed his eyes but mumbled a 'fine' nonetheless anything for Seth. Roman helped him up the stairs to the jet and once he sat down he felt like he never wanted to get back up. Thankfully he had a friend that he swore could read his mind and Roman brought him a first aid kit. He then started to roll up the leg on his sweat pants and Dean was already starting to dose off so when he felt the movement he almost kicked.

"Relax and let me help you." The Samoan's deep voice lulled Dean a bit and he did as he was told, relaxing into the jet's comfy leather seats. Until the rubbing alcohol hit the stitches that was.

"Fuck that burns!" Roman rolled his eyes and told him to stop being a baby as he wiped it dry then put on new bandages. Just after that Adam came out of the cockpit and told them that they should be in St. Louis in a hour or so.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
><strong> 

Oh this was going to be really bad, there was no way he could out of this. He had surveyed all possibilities of escape and so far nothing seemed viable. Plus Hunter was in the same room as him. Seth started chewing the inside of his cheek as he continued to look around the small room inside of the chapel.

"It won't be so bad kid. Just… stop making him angry." Hunter had seemed to whisper it. His voice was soft and sympathetic almost as if he felt bad for him. Seth's eyes widened in shock at his statement. Why would he be saying that? Seth thought he was on Randy's side.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why did you say that?" This is strange and Seth didn't know how to react to it.

"Look I like you alright? You're a nice kid and all this shit Randy puts you through is, well I don't agree with it. I don't like what he's turned into but I don't say anything because, well frankly he kind of employees me and he was my best friend at one point. Sometimes I still sew the old him and I miss it. If you ever repeat any of this I deny it." Hunter smirked and Seth actually forgot he was about to get married to someone he hated. He wished all this would just go away, that he could run far, far away from here. Just as fast as Hunter's niceness came, it went. Seth now found himself being pushed out of the small back room in the chapel by the larger man. He knew where he was heading and each step was slower than the previous, only trying to delay the inevitable. With one last deep breath Seth walked through the doors, Hunter by his side, pretty much leading the way. Randy was standing at the altar, a cocky smirk on his face. Seth closed his eyes for a moment to try and will away the tears that were starting to form. If Randy saw him crying it wouldn't be good for him. Once he got to the altar himself, Randy took his hand and gripped it tight as if he were afraid Seth would try to run right there. The, no doubt, ordained minister looked at Seth warily but started his speech anyway, Randy had probably already talked to him and told him to ignore anything Seth said.

"Friends, we have joined here today to help celebrate a joyous occasion with Randy and Seth as they choose to become one…" Seth drone out the next 15 minutes only managing to nod when Randy squeezed his hand tightly, presumably when the minister asked if he took Randy to be his, which he didn't but if he said that he would definitely be dead. It was time for the kiss and Seth turned his head as Randy went in for the kiss, a horrible mistake on Seth's part. He especially knew when he saw the menacing look in Randy's eyes. Seth forcibly signed the paper along with Randy and after that he found himself being shoved back into Hunter's Chevy Silverado.

"Your reservation is at St. John's Caneel Bay Resort, cottage number 7 and your ticket has been purchased. Your flight leaves in an hour." Dolph spoke but didn't look at Randy, obviously angry with him.

"Thank you, Dolph and don't look so sad. I'll be back in no time." Seth watched as he caressed Dolph's face gently almost as if when they were first dating. It was sweet and for a second Seth found himself to be jealous of their relationship.

"Hunter drop us off at the airport. My new husband and I have a honeymoon to go on." Seth wanted to slap the little smug look right off his face. As they drove to the airport, driving seemed to be all they did today, Seth watched the Vegas strip pass by in a blur. He couldn't help but remember the day he and Dean walked the strip. That day would always remain in his memories, cherished above all else.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean didn't know how long he had been asleep but he awoke too soon by Roman shaking him. He had almost forgot where he was and why but as soon as he remembered Seth, his eyes were open and he was attempting to stand. Attempting because apparently his legs had fallen asleep during the flight.

"Adam said he called a car company and they'll pick us up. All we have to do is gave whoever the address." Oh shit, Dean didn't even get that far in his plan. He had no idea what Randy's address was, all he knew was that he lived in St. Louis.

"Um yeah about that, I don't have the address per say." Roman turned around so fast his hair whipped round his face. That was weird Dean didn't even notice his hair was down.

"What do you mean you don't have the address? So we came all the way here for what? How the hell did you plan on rescuing Seth if you don't even know where he is?" Roman was unexpectedly angry.

"Well damn how many Orton's can there be? I'll just look him up in the phone book or try and call the city or something." Roman shook his head and muttered some incoherent probably insult as they stepped off the jet. Dean was immediately on his phone trying to find out as much as he could about where he find the house he was seeking. The city hall was closed now that it was just after 5 o'clock. Hopefully it would be in the phone book and if not he didn't really have another plan. He asked the driver to stop by a phone booth and after getting an extremely confused look he did just that. As he jumped out of the car real fast and searched through the white pages, he growled in irritation. He didn't find the name he needed to in the phone book.

"Dammit." He muttered as he slammed the suvs door when getting back in.

"No luck?" Roman asked and Dean shook his head.

"Nope, looks like Randy Orton doesn't want anyone to find him."

"The Randy Orton who owns Cuisine du Roi? I've been his driver a couple of time, he's an asshole. I got no problem taking you to his house." Dean was confused but didn't really say anything.

"How weird is it that aw just happened to get a driver that knew where this guy lived?" Roman leaned in and whispered what Dean had been worrying about. What if this was just some sort of elaborate plan on Randy's part and knowing Dean would come for Seth sent a guy to wait for a call for a cab or something to pick them up? On the other hand what if this was just a guy that wanted to get back at a customer who was a dick to him at one point?

"Hey man why are you doing this? How do you know we're not here to kill him or something?" The driver laughed as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Well if you're killers, you're the most unprepared killers ever, not even knowing where your target lives. Plus, like I said, the guy was an asshole. Stiffed me on a tip after I drove him around for 3 hours and I had to listen to him bitch about some guy had left. Not that I am against gays or anything. It was just annoying is all." He had quickly added in the gay part probably assuming he and Roman were together.

"Okay enough said, thank you. When we get there can you just chill out front? We won't be there long, just gotta pick someone up then we're back to the airport." The driver nodded his head, proceeding to carry on a conversation with his two passengers until they pulled up to a large house. This was way over the top. Dean had assumed that Randy had lived in a nice house but this was crazy. Dean wanted to do this fast. Quick in, quick out. So ashen the car stopped, he took in a deep breath, got out of the car, went up the steps to the front door and knocked on the heavy wooden door. Surprised to be greeted by a tall, dark haired man with a nicely trimmed full beard wearing a nice black suit.

"May I help you, sir?" The man's deep British timber seemed to boom in his ears.

"I'm just here to get someone." Dean stated as he pushed his way past the big man and called out for Seth. The man tried to control Dean along with a few other house keepers or whatever they were but to no avail. Not until the big Englishman practically picked him up and swat him by the door.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not living until I get the man I came for." He stood his ground not allowing the man, who one of the maids had called Wade to pushed him around. The British man sighed before looking down at him, being just a bit taller than Dean himself.

"He isn't here at the moment. He's on his honeymoon with Master Randy. Now if you would kindly leave I will gladly give him the message to call you upon his return." Only one thing kept replaying through Dean's head at that moment. Honeymoon. That meant Seth had married the man he had been trying to get away from. Slowly he retreated from the elaborate house and made his way back into the black SUV that waited for him, telling the driver to take them back to the airport.

"Woah…wait what's going on? Where's Seth?" Roman was asking all these questions at once but Dean couldn't form a sentence. He couldn't say anything at all.

"Dean?" The auburn haired man looked into the grey orbs of his best friend and muttered the only thing he would think about for the rest of the night.

"With his husband."


End file.
